Lips of an angel
by tophersmommy06
Summary: they all grew up together, she was the babysister of the animale she had a one night stand with the legend killer and loved him before he was the ladies man,I know crappy summary plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter one meeting us**

If you looked at us you wouldn't think we would amount to much of anything I guess you could call us the outcast of our town the thugs I don't know we just like to have a good time well I just wanted to fit in and be around him and hang out with my brother, oh yea let me introduce us my name is Samantha Batista I'm 15 years old, my brother is Dave his a big guy his 18 his a pretty cool brother but a little protective of me seeing as we live in the bad part of town, there's John Cena his the same age as my brother his like a brother to me, his pretty cool I love to watch him rap his awesome he can come up with shit write off the bat, and then there's him Randy Orton his the same age as john and Dave but man he is hot I just wished he would notice me! I looked over at randy and smiled as I saw him and my brother playing video games I sighed I was going to miss him he was leaving for the military I was taken out of my thoughts when our front door opened and in walked our mom with a bag of grocery's I jumped up and walked out to the car to help her.

I was grabbing as many as I could when I felt someone's hand over man I looked over my shoulder and saw randy I smiled as I grabbed the bag and quickly walked into the house my mom and Dave were bickering what was new with that I sighed as randy and john walked in saying that that was all, I nodded and went into my room getting away from what was going to turn out to be a huge fight and I would be put in the middle of it by both my mother and Dave, don't get me wrong our mother is a great mom A LOT better then most of my friends parents just her and Dave never saw eye to eye really I don't know why her and I get along so much because Dave and I are so close and share so many things in common, I heard the front door slam and sighed I throw on my hoodie and went out telling my mom I was going to my boyfriends Chris's house she nodded as I gave her a hug and told her I loved her and left the house I headed towards Chris's house when I heard someone whisper my name I turned around already knowing who it was I smirked as I walked over to the tree and saw my brother and randy standing there.

"whats up?"

"Nothing moms being all physco again did she say anything?"

"No I told her I was going to chris's"

Randy scuffed and I looked over at him what was his problem?

"That little punk sis I wish you would drop his ass his no good"

I rolled my eyes I got this every time from dave when chris was mentioned "Dave Im fine his fine its all ok"

Dave nodded "Fine whatever but don't get mad at me when he breaks your heart and I break his neck"

I rolled my eyes "you should go home talk to mom shes stressed about bills"

Dave nodded his head "I planed on it just needed some fresh air"

I nodded as he hugged me and looked at randy "you coming back man?"

"naw im going to chill I'll be back over in a little bit"

Dave nodded as he walked off leaving us two alone I waved to randy as I counted to walk randy jogged up to catch me "let me walk you"

"if you want"

We walked in silience for five minutes until I started talking "so why are you going into the military?"

"make my dad proud I guess aint done shit here"

I rolled my eyes "that's stupid your going to take the chance of getting killed to make your dad proud?"

Randy laughed "yea it does sound lame huh?"

"I guess so not as lame as your guys wrestling plan, but I don't think you'll last in the military randy"

"oh really and whys that" we stopped walking in front of chris's house

"because you cant be tamed your someone who should run wild a least for a while"

Randy looked at me and I could have sworn his eyes were looking at me with lust in them are look was broken at the sound of the front door to chris's house slamming I looked and saw chris and his brother steven who both had issues with randy coming down the drive way they walked down as steven stood at the end of the drive way and chris walked up behind me putting his arms around my waist I rolled my eyes, randy gave that sexy ass smirk off his.

"I'll see you later your coming to my party right?"

I smiled "of course its at my house I'll see you there"

He nodded and glared over at steven and back to chris I moved away from chris walking up the drive way steven looked at me

"what?" I said pissed off

"why you bringing him here?"

I rolled my eyes "there was afight at my house and he was walking me here to make sure I was ok"

They nodded as we walked into the house chris's mom was at the computer and got up and hugged me "Hey baby girl how are you?" I smiled hugging her back

"its all up in the air right now" I smiled as she nodded her head as wea ll sat down on the couch watching tv I turned my head looking over at steven loading a bowl he looked at me and back towards his room I smiled and nodded my head yes we all three walked into his room where steven and I sat on the bed as chris stood up against the wall I smiled as steven gave me greens I smiled as I hit it I passed it back to steven fucking with chris he got all but hurt took one hit and left the room.

"you know if his going to be an ass im going home"

"naw don't go home stay in here and chill with me" I smiled as he turned on his tv and we sat back and watched tv, I knew steven had a crush on me but I ignored it as much as I could I really did love his brother but it seemed like we drifted away from each other.I shook it off as I felt steven put his arm around me I would useally push him off but for some reason I didn't want to this time I layed against him we sat like that for thirty minutes when we jumped apart when chris walked in letting me know he was leaving I nodded my head telling him I was about to go home any ways.

"are you really going home?"

"I probably should its getting dark and I hate walking by myself in the dark"

"I'll walk you home just stay and hang out with me"

I nodded my head ok as we went back to the postion we were in early he turned the movie varisty blues on as we laid down to watch it half way through the movie steven started to kiss my neck and I didn't stop him I couldn't I don't what it was I rolled over and caught his mouth in a kiss which turned into a lot more he looked at me "you wanna?"

I bit my lip "I don't want you to think im a slut or anything you mean to much to me for you to think of me like that"

"Sam I could and would never think of you like that"

I nodded my head and thought for a moment "yea I do"

He fully got my un clothed along with himself as we started to have sex, twenty minutes later we were down and I felt horrible I just cheated on chris witth his older brother, we had barely gotten dressed as we heard a car pull up in the drive way steven jumped up as I put my shoes on and throw my hair up in a messy bun he came back in

"ay your brother is here"

I just nodded and started to walk out of the room when he kissed me I moaned I couldn't help it steven was fine he was 6'1 150 ibs of muscel brown hair brown eyes maybe it was he reminded me of randy I grabbed my hoodie and walked out getting in the car john randy and dave were all in the car I got in the back seat with randy I flet so tired and I needed a shower, randy kept looking over at me each time I would catch his glance he would turn his head, what was going on with him lately…………..

\


	2. the party

Chapter two: the party

We got home and I jumped out of the car and ran to my room shutting the door why the hell was randy looking at me like that I shook my head gathering clothes to wear tonight and went and took a shower, what if randy knew I mean Steven did answer the door in basketball shorts and no shirt and I probably smelled like a mix of pot and sex , I put my make up and slipped my pants on and tank top I throw my wet hair up in a pony tail and walked out people were already here I sighed and sat on the couch I hated most of these girls they was nothing but hood rats my best friend grace walked in and I jumped up and pulled her into my room.

"What?"

"Steven and I fucked today like an hour ago"

Graces jaw dropped "holy shit girl what about Chris how did this happen?"

"Well we were all in his room smoking I was fucking with Chris cause Steven gave me greens well I give the pipe back to Steven and Chris took one hit and got all but hurt I told Steven that if he was going to act like that then I was going to go home Steven told me naw to just chill wit him and I did and we did and now I feel weird cause I don't feel guilty or ne thang and then when I got in the car randy kept looking at me all weird OH shit yea before all this happened randy walked me to Chris's house and I don't know I thought I saw something when he looked at me"

Grace shook her head "you always girl since we were kids would get your self in this shit, but I don't know its Randy's last night here if your going to try anything tonight should be the night"

"I can't its randy for god sake! I've known him since I was little"

"And you've liked him since you were little''

I rolled my eyes as we walked out randy was sitting on the couch with some little hood rat right next to him grinding up against him I got him looking at me his eyes said please help me I smiled and walked over to him this was my chance I smiled and sat down on his lap I kissed him on his lips "baby I was looking all over for you I looked at the girl next to him and smirked yea isn't he great?"

She rolled her eyes and got up once she was out of sight both me and randy busted up laughing he kissed my fore head "thanks sweetie" I nodded and went to get up when he grabbed my hips and pulled me back down he leaned in and kissed me I could feel my heart start to pound a mile a minute and I started thinking "oh my god randy Orton is kissing me is he really kissing me" he pulled away " Im sorry Sam I just for some reason I've had this urge to kiss you" I put my hand up to my lip and just nodded my head "Randy there's no need to apologize to me I swear" he looked at me weird and was about to go in to kiss me again when my brother came over he looked at us and started to get mad, I got off of Randy's lap

"I was getting some girl away from him"

My brother nodded still looking at randy I rolled my eyes and went to my room shutting the door I sighed putting my pillow over my head "what the hell was that?"

I heard someone knock on my door I ignored it I heard the door open and sighed

"What are you doing?"

I took the pillow off of my head and saw randy standing there "nothing I just don't feel like being out there much I defiantly feel like celebrating you leaving"

Randy sighed and sat down on my bed I sat up he pulled me to him to where I was sitting on his lap facing I sighed and stood up and went and locked my door and then sat back on his lap, he leaned in and kissed me I moaned a little as I felt him going up my shirt I parted my lips and let him slip his tongue into my mouth and I kissed him back with passion he lowered me onto the my bed and gently got on top of me and put a leg in between my legs and pressed it up against me and moved it up against me as we kissed. I moaned into his mouth.

"Take me Randy" I said to him looking up feeling more passion then I have ever with Chris and now I guess Steven

"What about your little boyfriend?"

"Fuck him" I said as I finally got his shirt off and I let my hands explore his body, every muscle on his body

Randy didn't object any more as he pulled my tank top off and looked at my hot pink bra. He looked up once into my eyes to see if I still wanted him to continue and I nodded slightly and he ran a hand over my breasts.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. By letting my hands slip down to his jeans and I pulled the belt off and threw it on the floor. Then I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off of him while starting to kiss him again.

I felt one of his hands slip around me and unhook my bra and then pull it off he grabbed my breast a little rough and I moaned into his mouth once again.

I pushed my hips up against his to give him a clue of what I wanted and I think he got the clue as he pulled his mouth away from mine and sat back and pulled my shorts off staring at my black string bikini underwear

He got back on top of me and kissed my collarbone he kissed down my collarbone to my left breast and kissed all around it till he made it to the nipple then he took it into his mouth and sucked on it for a while then did the same thing to the other one. He then kissed down my ribs to my stomach I moaned impatonaatlly he got up and turned my radio on turning it up all the way that way no one would hear we us, we both knew if my brother caught us randy was a dead man

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, Randy," I whimpered as I tried to get him to go inside of me.

"I don't want you to regret this" he said looking me straight in the eyes

"I won't please just-" I started but got cut off as he jammed himself into me roughly I let out a little scream not loud enough for anyone to hear but loud enough for randy to keep going.

He continued to do that for He finally just jammed it in once last time then thrusted in and out of me and I met every thrust that he gave.

He last almost three hours before he came inside of me and I let him relax on top of me while still inside of me I wiggled my hips and giggled as I he kissed my neck. I put my blanket over us as he laid down next to me putting his arm over my waist I curled up next to him and reached up turning my radio down, I laughed as I heard the song it wasn't me by shaggy playing on the radio, we laid there as I listened to music and randy fell asleep selans dreaming of you came on and I related to it. I fell asleep right next to randy with a huge smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up in Randy's t-shirt weird I don't remember putting it on I shook my head and rolled over not seeing or anything I looked at the time it was 12 he had already left and he didn't say goodbye? Why not? I felt tears start to come into my eyes I laid there and cried.


	3. A year and a half later

Chapter three: a year and a half later

It's been about a year since randy left he got into trouble with the military and was coming home, I was still mad at him for not saying bye to me, I looked at myself in the mirror I had a pair of faded blue jeans on that had a rip in the knee and a t-shirt cut off at the top of my belly button that showed my belly piercing and the top of one of my tattoos on my hip which was a star and moon connected and on the other side I had bedtime bear from the care bears my strawberry blonde hair was thrown in a messy bun on the top of my hair the bottom of my lip was pierced with a little silver stud and lets say last time randy saw me my breast cup was a A and now it's a C I grew into my body very well, I broke up with Chris the day randy left, and now Steven and I were dating but he was in jail I rolled my eyes at the thought he was always in jail!

I had just gotten a new tattoo on my wrist, I looked down at it and winced from all the scars that were there I had the chinses symploes for lucky and life because I used to cut myself mainly on that arm a year or so ago since then I had gotten help and haven't done it.

I sighed walking out of my room into the living room I saw down and looked at what my brother was watching and rolled my eyes seeing he was watching the news I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal when someone knocked on the door Dave got up and got it and I knew who it was randy walked in and I turned away from the fridge and felt my heart do a little leap as I saw him it looked like he gained more muscle onto him my brother turned around and saw me almost drooling on myself he laughed and sat down turning off the TV

"So man how is you?"

"Man you guys were right im not fit to be tamed"

I rolled my eyes I said that I stormed off to my room and blared my stereo fuck him fuck all of them I didn't need them.

I just barely lay down on my bed when my door opened I looked up and saw randy I rolled my eyes.

"Get out"

He shut the door and sat down on my bed I rolled my eyes "Randy that's the opposite of get out"

"Why are you so mad?"

I rolled my eyes "Randy why do you think?"

Randy put his head down "I thought maybe that was it look Im sorry im not good at the next morning thing and your more special then just a one night stand girl"

I rolled my eyes "hmm a phone call, a letter, a email, hell even a god damn text message would have been fine by me, but no randy you didn't do shit not one god damn thing and don't tell me you didn't have time because I know John and Dave got shit from you"

I grabbed my omineit for my tattoo and rubbed it on my wrist randy looked down at it and all over my body.

"You sure have changed"

I nodded my head "yup I have"

He grabbed my wrist seeing the scar's I yanked my arm back and held it close to me, for some reason I was embarrassed for him to them, I never cared much about any one else seeing them.

"What the fuck is that shit?"

"Nothing randy just drop it"

"No why would you that to your self?"

I looked at him as I felt tears coming down my face "cause you see there was this guy that I practically loved we had sex and then he just left no hey baby it was good or need some work or hell even a fuck you from him so it broke my heart and I didn't know how to deal with it and to add on top of that the girl got pregnant and miscarried a month into it"

Randy looked at me in shock and pulled me to him hugging him I pushed him away wiping the tears.

"No randy you can't fuck me leave me break me in two and then comfort me! It doesn't work that way!"

While I was saying this I didn't hear the door open I sure as hell heard it slam we both turned our heads and I saw Dave standing there with his arms crossed.

"Somebody better start explaining what I heard"


	4. explaing stuff

Chapter four: explaining ourselves

I looked at my brother and shook my head randy stood up off of my bed.

"The night of my party Samantha and I slept together and then I just took off on her I didn't say bye or anything"

Dave hit the wall and stormed out of my room a few minutes later he came back in.

Yelling at randy "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT? WITH MY BABY SISTER!"

Randy shook his head looking at the floor "why? WHY? BECAUSE DAMN MAN LOOK AT HER? AND SHES FUCKING EVERYTHING A GUY CAN ASK FOR HELL AND MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE I KNEW SHE WAS OFF LIMITS!'

I looked at randy after that last statement and back at my brother I went to go say something but instead was literary caught in the middle of a fist fight I heard someone knocking on the door and yelled for them to come in.

"YOU GUYS FUCKING QUIT! DAVE STOP IT! IT WAS MY FAULT AS WELL!"

I had my hand on Dave's chest and my other hand on Randy's chest when John walked in my room seeing what was going on he grabbed Dave and I was able to get more of a grip on randy I looked at him pleading with my eyes for him to stop.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" John yelled trying to contain Dave

"THE BASTERD SLEPT WITH MY LILTTLE SISTER"

John looked at randy and mouthed to "oh shit" Dave started to come after randy again John shoved him out of my room I slammed my door and locked it I sat on my bed when I heard my cell phone going off I looked around I hadn't heard that ring tone in three months who would be calling from that number I found it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl"

I sighed "hey can I call you back right now is not a good time"

"Are you ok" Steven knew about almost everything but randy he just assumed the baby was his and I didn't have the heart to tell him other wise…

"Yea just Dave is about to kill someone and I have them locked in my room while john calms him down so it's just crazy here"

Randy rolled his eyes and sat down on my bed

"Okay baby well I got a probation meeting I have to leave for so just call me tonight I love you"

I looked at randy and for some reason felt guilty like I was cheating on him like I was supposed to wait for him to come back "Ok me to" I quickly hung up the phone and looked at randy.

"You know my brothers pissed right?"

"Yea he got a good hit on me" randy said holding his face I pulled his hand down and saw right underneath his eye was swollen and starting to bruise already I blew on it and got off my bed.

I walked over to the little mini fridge I had in my room and grabbed an ice pack I kept in it, I had a temper problem and usually would hit my walls tell my hands bleed and was bruised so I kept it in here for things like this.

I walked back to him and sat down next to him holding it to his eye he winced at first and I giggled "so did you get a hit on him?"

"No I didn't try"

I looked at randy weirdly randy was one not to back down from shit, "why not?"

"You were right there and I was afraid I would hit you and then I would let you brother kick my ass"

I looked at him and closed my eyes I opened them back up and he was still there looking at me he leaned in and kissed me making me drop the ice pack I moaned into his mouth I felt butterflies in my stomach I pushed him off he looked at me his eyes undressing me.

"Randy I can't we can't!"

"Yes we can," he said as he started kissing ,e again he slowly backed me against a wall and kissed me harder before feeling up my shirt he broke the kiss and smiled as he felt I wasn't wearing a bra. We then laid down on my bed as he started to kiss me again, I knew this wasn't right there was my angry brother just a room away and there was Steven but I couldn't help it this just felt so right Randy felt so right I smiled as I heard the door shut and a car start I knew John had gotten Dave to leave with him so they could go for a drive I was brought out of my thoughts when Randy started to pull my jeans down he saw my hip tattoos and smiled "damn you have grown up" he kissed each tattoo as he took my white thong off I giggled as he came back up giving me kisses all over my body and crashing into my mouth with a strong passionate kiss he took my shirt off as I started to undress him I looked over his body and knew even if I wanted to I couldn't stop this he looked at me making sure this is what I wanted I nodded my head as I bit my lip as he thirsted inside of me this time was different it wasn't a I need you let fuck he made love to me and that's something no one has ever done, 45 minutes later we both came and he climbed off of me pulling me towards him.

"You know you were all I thought of when I was gone"

I rolled my eyes "I doubt that"

"Well it's true and then I come back excepting you to be the same girl were was when I left and your not"

Before I could answer we heard a car pull up randy jumped up and quickly got dressed he kissed me as he ran out of my room and sat down on the couch.

I shook my head looking at the time "shit I was going to be late for work" I grabbed my phone calling my boss letting her know I would be late

I grabbed my robe and work clothes I put my robe on and grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra along with my work clothes I had to walk throw the living room to get to the bathroom it was weird that way, I walked passed Dave and randy and john I could feel someone's eyes on me and I knew it was randy I looked out the corner of my eye and I was right there randy trying not to look at me, im assuming him and my brother are cool now.

I got in the shower washing mine and randy sex smell off of me I smiled leaning against the shower wall just letting the water run off of me I sighed turning off the shower and quickly dried off and got dressed I ran out of the bathroom and saw Steven sitting on the couch talking with my brother, him and my brother put their differences aside but I could see randy glaring at him I made it heard I was in the room and Randy looked up at me and glared at me looking back at the TV Steven got up and hugged me

"Um hey what are you doing here?"

"Well I figured Id give you a ride to work"

I nodded my head as I sat down on the couch grabbing my socks and work shoes I ask Steven to go to my room and get my lotion and name tag and a couple of hair ties for me.

He came out with them along with my body spray which I forgot to ask him for.

I braided my hair into pig tails and put my name tag on putting my lotion on and spraying my body spray I gave my brother a hug.

"What time are you going to be home?"

"Well I get off at nine tonight but I have that tattoo appt at 9:30 so whenever im done with that"

He nodded and hugged me again "I love you"

"I love you to"

I grabbed my purse and ran out into Stevens's car.

I got to my work, by the way I work at dennys as a server it sucked ass but I made good money!, the whole night I dealt with nothing but assholes.

At 8:30 I was so happy to sit down for a few minutes I saw my brother along with randy and john walk through the door and told the hostesses to sit them in my section that they were family.

I walked over to their table "Hey I know what you two want randy what do you want?"

Randy looked up at me and could see I was worn out "a coke and just a burger and some fries"

I nodded my head and put the order in getting their drinks I brought it back to their table.

"So how has it been tonight?"

"Shity nothing but assholes who barely tip and but I get off early you guys are my last table"

"Well sit down then"

"I cant I have to start my side work I looked at john and smiled he rolled his eyes Johnny boy"

He laughed "yes I'll do it bring them over here randy scoot over"

I smiled and clapped my hand bringing the bucket of silver wear I had to roll over to him I went and did the rest of my side work which I finished right when their food came out I brought over to them " do you guys want anything else?"

They all shook their heads no as I went and rang out their ticket I charged them for two drinks and one meal I gave them their ticket and told them to make sure I do their ticket.

Dave got up and paid so I could clock out.

I grabbed my stuff from the back and sat down I hugged john "I love you!"

He smiled "yea you better"

I grabbed the bucket as the new hostess glared at me I tossed it down next to her she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You can't have other people do your side work im telling Jo Anne"

"Go tell Jo Anne she already fucking knows! I had a really shitty day today and I don't need your shit to add to it just BACK THE FUCK OFF!" everyone in the restaurant looked up at us as our manger Jo Anne came out

"Im already off the clock"

She nodded her head "why is it every time you're on her shift Melissa she screams? You know when Roseanne is working with her everything goes smoothly"

"Well she had some guy do her silver wear!"

"I don't care as long as the shit gets done! The king of England can do it for her I don't care!"

I smirked as Joann told me I could go I went and sat down with the guys for a few minutes.

"What was that about" Dave asked

I shook my head "every time that stupid bitch works my shift she does nothing but try to get me in trouble with Joann she doesn't seem to realize that I don't get in trouble around here because I am the only server that they have that will get off at 6 in the morning and come back if they need me at 9"

A few hours later I walked into my house a little tipsy with Steven he shook his head at Dave "can you take her from here I got to get home before my mom calls my po"

Dave nodded as Steven helped me on the couch he handed me my stuff for my new tattoo and kissed me and left I rolled my eyes as I got up and went into my room shutting and locking the door I turned on the light and jumped as I saw Randy there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"I told you we couldn't what did you think I meant cause of my brother? And you don't worry about it "

Randy rolled his eyes " I thought you meant cause of the situation, what you are doing with him Samantha?"

My eyes shot up no one ever called me Samantha unless they were mad at me "I don't know randy im not looking for a comminet I just want to have some fun"

"Do you love him?" randy asked me looking me straight in my eyes raising his eye brow

I put my head down I didn't know if I did I thought I did I mean by all means I should we've been together for a year in a half now but he has cheated on my plenty of times a couple with my own friends! I looked back up at randy "I don't know why? Why the hell do you care?"

I could tell randy wanted to yell at me but he couldn't I knew my brother didn't know he was in here he sat down on my bed sighing looking at me I walked over to him.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes I do a lot I know it's weird because I watched you grew up but lately before I left and since I got back there's something about you that I can't keep my eyes and hands off of"

"Well I like you also, but my brother so if we want to do this we have to keep it on the down low Randy, I have to stay with Steven I promise I wont sleep with him or anything and when the time is right I'll break up with him and you and I will become officially"

Randy nodded and kissed me I pulled away "and the same goes for you Mr. Orton no fucking other girls"

Randy smirked "all I want is you" he leaned in and kissed me I couldn't believe this! Randy and me together! I didn't care if we had to be secretive about it as long as he was mine.

A/n I know this chapter sucks! But I wanted to get an update for you guys and couldn't think of anything I loved the reviews thank you guys! Please read and review I'm always open for ideas and suggestions!


	5. having fun and stuff

Chapter Five: fun and stuff a/n this chapter contains some violence and rape if you guys can't handle it don't read on…….

It was a week later I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face even if I wanted to, I hated how randy and I had to do it but at least we got to see each other every day, I rolled over in my bed and saw a sun flower with a note on my other pillow.

"_Good morning beautiful hope you had a nice sleep I'll see you later today- randy" _

I smiled and then frowned as I heard someone banging on my door I put the flower and note up where no one could see it and slipped on a pair of boxers I answered the door and saw my brother standing there.

"What?"

"Its one o clock do you work tonight"

I shook my head no amazingly I had the night off and I just wanted to relax! I grabbed a hair tie and throw my hair up in a messy pony tail and walked out to the living room where I saw randy and john I smiled at both of them and walked to the kitchen I grabbed a soda and went and sat down on the couch I smiled as I got to sit right next to randy I leaned my head on the back of the couch yawning.

"Whatcha guys doing today?"

Randy looked over at me and smiled "we got jobs today as bouncers at a club"

I nodded my head "That's cool when you guys start"

"Tomorrow night"

I nodded my head and grabbed the blanket that was folded on the side of the couch curling up into it I watched them play a video game for an hour when I got up and went back to my room, I laid down on my bed and stretched out my phone went off I grabbed and smiled as I saw a text message from randy….

"What R U doing?"

I smiled as I texted him back ""laying on my bed wishing you was here for me to curl up next to"

I waited a few minutes and didn't get nothing back, I was starting to get a little mad, I heard the front door shut and rolled my eyes I turned on my TV and saw strip tease was on I loved this movie I curled up in my comforter and watched ten minutes later I heard someone tapping on my window, I got up confused and peeked out of my blind I smiled when I saw randy I opened my window and let him in.

He gave me a kiss and laid down on my bed I smiled and walked over to my door locking it, I laid down next to him I curled up next to him and looked up at him.

"I was getting mad"

He chuckled "why?"

"Because I you didn't text me back and it was pissing me off"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead "im sorry I wanted to surprise you"

I nodded my head as we just laid there watching the movie I kept dosing off but would wake up I loved just laying next to him like this.

It sucked though because we always had to be quiet god forbid I found my brother found it, im guessing Steven and I broke up because we hadn't talked in like three days so oh well.

I heard knocking on my door and sighed "what?" I yelled

"Grace is here"

"um okay tell her ill be there in a minute" I sighed looking at randy he went to get up and I pulled him down climbing on him I leaned down and kissed him, he opened my mouth with his tongue and put his hand on my cheek we pulled away and I smiled at him I climbed off of him helping him climb through the window.

"See you in a few"

I laughed and walked out of my room seeing grace sitting on the couch talking very closely with my brother I smirked as I heard Randy's car pull up, well I figured it was Randy's car, but then I don't think it was randy because who ever it was knocked on the door and no one knocks on the door I opened it to see randy pull up in the drive way and Steven in my door way I tried to smile the only reason why I could was because saw randy behind him, I let them both in and Steven grabbed my hand walking me into my room shutting and locking the room.

"What's up?"

Steven shook his head walking around my room; there was something weird about him I looked at him questioning him with my eyes.

"Nothing damn cant I come and see my girl?"

"Well you haven't even called me in three days"

"Well I been busy damn"

"Don't get a fucking attuide with me damn I was just saying"

Steven eyes changed and he grabbed a hold of my wrist hard and gritted his teeth "don't talk to me like that don't you ever fucking talk to me like that"

I yanked my wrist away from him holding it rubbing it I glared at him with tears in my eyes "it's over get the hell out of here before I scream and have my brother come in here"

Steven grabbed a hold of me and shoved me on my bed, he smelt randy I knew it my bed smelt of a mix of me, sex, and randy, Steven looked at me and glared at me.

"So who have you been fucking?"

I shook my head no "no one Steven I swear"

"Bull shit I can smell it don't fucking lie to me to try and save him" I tried to wiggle my hand out of his grip but he made it harder, he had it to wear I couldn't move my legs either I shook my head.

"Steven your fucking losing it fool I swear to your ass I haven't been fucking anyone else"

Steven shook his head and started to kiss my neck I tried to push away "stop it Steven"

Steven looked up at me and kissed me I tried to get him off of me but he wouldn't, before I knew it he was taking my clothes off holding my hands with one hand, I started to cry and begged him not to do this.

He turned my radio on and up loud where no one could hear it if I screamed I cried harder as he roughly stuck it in "please Steven don't fucking do this not to me please"

I counted to try to fight him as he continued to rape me, finally he was done he got up and zipped his pants up and kissed me walked out of my room and left my house, I grabbed my clothes and put them in, I curled up in my comforter and cried I got up and locked my door, I laid back down and started to cry I kept my radio on so no one could hear my cries, hmm how funny Steven turned it on so no one could he me cry and I kept it on for the same reason.

I heard my phone ringing and looked at it I saw Randy's name and turned it off. I heard someone knocking on my door and ignored it.

It was nine at night I didn't even get up to turn on the light I just laid there crying in the dark, I heard my window open and turned over to my other side I knew it was randy and I didn't want to see him right now I didn't want to see anyone I felt him shake me I sniffled.

"Go away"

"No what the hell happened what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing randy just fucking get away from me" I yelled but my voice cracked as I started to cry again randy turned me over and saw my tear stained face he pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I told him to stop it randy I told him no but he wouldn't listen" I cried harder in his chest gripping onto his shirt Randy's head shot up he pulled away from me and looked at me, my eyes told him everything, he gritted his teeth and climbed out of my window before I could stop him.

Randy's Pov

I looked in her eyes and she didn't need to say nothing that mother fucker was done, I set her back on her bed and climbed out of her window before she could stop me, I walked down the street where my car was parked.

I climbed in it and turned it on drove right to Stevens house where they were all in the front yard laughing and having a good time, I got out of the car and walked straight into the yard I looked at Steven who was sitting in a chair slumped over I shoved his little faggot of a brother out of my way I grabbed Steven up by his shirt

"Didn't your fucking mother teach you no means no?" I throw him on the ground.

He got up "mother fucker I don't know what you're talking about"

I nodded my head and punched him in the mouth he fell to the ground and climbed on top of him and hit him again "mother fucked you raped my girlfriend!" I punched him in the nose I climbed off of him and walked back to my car I got in it and drove off back to daves house I parked my car in the drive way and walked in Dave and grace were sitting on the couch talking.

I sighed and sat down on the bed I pulled my phone out and texted Sam "what are you doing are you ok?"

Five minutes later I still didn't get an answer this was pissing me off she was mine and I couldn't even go to her and comfort her like I should be able to.

Samantha pov

After randy left I went and took a shower I let the water run off of me washing the dirtiness I felt be washed away from me, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, I walked quietly out of my moms room as she was sleeping I walked into the living room and saw randy was back I looked at his hands I saw blood on them and they were already bruised I held my wrist so no one could see I rolled my eyes at Dave and grace, he could fuck around with my friend but I couldn't have a relationship with his? What ever...

I went into my room and got dressed a few minutes later randy walked in.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't care I needed to see how you were"

I showed him my wrist, for the first time in hours he made me smile by kissing each part of the bruises on it, we jumped when he heard someone cough behind us, great this was the last thing I needed to tonight we looked up and saw….

A/n sorry to leave you hanging like that! Ill have another chapter up later tonight! Tell me what you guys thought of this one! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story!


	6. um hello

Chapter six: um hello?

Randy and I jumped looking up we both saw John as he shut the door staring at us.

"what the hell are two doing?"

I looked down and back up "um nothing"

"bullshit do you know what would happen if your brother found out?"

Randy sighed and steped up "yes we do but man I don't care and neither does she but keep it on the down low for now"

John nodded his head "okay fine but man you two get caught I don't know shit"

We both nodded john sat down as I walked inside my closet getting dressed quikly I came out wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top I sat down next to randy, it did feel nice that some one knew about us.

"so what are dave and grace doing?"

"I don't know I just wish he would get with her and stop with this"

I nodded my head "you guys wanna watch a movie in here?"

They both nodded their head yes as randy got up and picked out a movie he put it in my dvd player as we all laid down I curled up next to randy, I felt safe with him.

My brother and grace came in I jumped away from randy, grace looked at me weirdly as they sat down.

"what are you guys doing?" my brother asked

"just watching a movie you guys want to watch it with us?"

They nodded their heads as they got comfortable on my floor john came closer to me making it look like we were squashed so I would have to lay my head on randy, we all fell asleep watching the movie I had a smile on my face in my head I could make bielive that every knew about me and randy and was happy about it.

The next morning I woke up just to see me and randy in my room curled up next to me I smiled, but then frowned as I was in so much pain I laid there, it felt weird maybe it was because I had randy or maybe I was still in shock but I wasn't upset over the rape anymore. I looked at randy and saw him sleeping next to me I wish this oculd happen every day. He opened his eyes and looked at me smiling he give me a kiss and hugged me, we stayed there just laying with each other we got up and decied to walk out into the living room no one was here I shrugged my shoulders as we sat down randy leaned over and wrapped his arms around my waist laying down.

"I gotta go I have to go to work here soon"

I nodded my head as he sat back up he pulled me onto his lap "are you ok?"

"yea im fine"

He nodded his head and hugged me "Mm Ill see you later"

I nodded my head climbing off of him I walked over to the door with him as he leaned down kissing me "if you need anything call me" I just nodded and watched him leave I went back to my room laying down I looked at the clock I had to be work at ten tonight until six in the morning I decied to go back to sleep for awhile.

a/n im sorry this chapter is sucky and I meant to get it up last night but my internet was down for some reason! I promise more drama here soon!!


	7. life happens

Chapter seven: Life happens

It had been a month since randy and I have been together, I was waiting in the middle of a field for him at 11 like he asked me I wore a little black dress that tied around my neck and draped over my breasts, my hair was curled and pinned up and my make up done perfect I saw some one walking up and got nervous until I saw it was Randy I smiled at him he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue button up shirt he was holding a basket.

He walked up to me grabbing my hand leading me farther into the field where there was trees draped in white lights an like Christmas lights I smiled at him as he pulled a blanket out of the basket and laid it down on the ground he brought out a plate covered in wrapping with spagagtie on it he brought out another place like that with a couple of plastic spoons and a bottle of whine and glasses I smiled at him as he got it all ready for us.

"Randy baby this is amazing!"

He smiled "I'm glad you like it baby doll"

I smiled as he handed me my glass and plate we sat there and eating, when we were finished randy put the plate back in the basket and pulled out another blanket and pulled me closer to him he held me while we were watching the stars I sighed and smiled I looked up at him.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"This randy it's awesome your awesome"

He leaned down and kissed me I pulled him on top of me he pulled away from me and looked at me like he was taking me in "I want to remember you like this you are so beautiful" I smiled and pulled him to me and kissed him.

We made out for a good twenty minutes when he pulled away

"I love you so much I want to let everyone know about us"

I sighed I didn't feel like the time was right yet "Randy first I love you to so much, but I don't think the timing is right yet"

Randy got off of me "well I do"

"Randy I don't "

"You know what whatever fuck it im not doing it this way any more" he got up as I got up looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Either you tell your brother or its over" randy walked away I stood there in shock as I felt tears coming down my face, I guess this is what having your heart broke felt like, I walked home I snuck through my window I changed into a pair of flannel pj pants and a grey baggy t-shirt I throw my hair up and cleaned my face up I heard a car pull into the drive way I looked out the window and saw it was Randy's car my heart sunk when I saw him.

He walked in john was sitting on the couch already ready for work Dave was in the shower, I walked out when I heard my mom call me she was in the kitchen.

"Yea?"

My mom looked at me "are you going out?"

I bit my lip "No I was going to but um the person I was supposed to bailed on me"

My mom nodded "awe ok well Ann wanted to know if you'd baby-sit tomorrow if you don't have plans?"

"Yea I will as long as its here"

My mom nodded her head as I walked back to my room I could feel Randy's eyes on me the whole time its not like I didn't want to tell my brother about us, truth be known I just wanted to scream it to the whole world that im or I was randy Keith Orton's girlfriend and I blew it.

I laid down on my bed and looked at the time I heard a knock on my door and wiped my face "yea"

"can I come in?" it was randy I got up and opened the door he walked in as I shut the door I sat down on my bed next to him he grabbed me pulling me close to him.

"Im sorry I realized once I got home that I made a mistake"

I wiped the tears away from my face "no randy you didn't you deserve to be with some one who isn't afraid to tell their brother that she's with you"

"Baby I understand why you don't want to yet its ok"

"Its not randy I should"

Randy pulled me to him and hugged me "what are you trying to say?"

"Im saying I don't know randy" john knocked on my door and walked in.

"Hey the shower turned off you guys" he could feel something wasn't right, I climbed off of randy.

"you better get out of here" I fought to keep the tears coming as randy grabbed my hand he went to say something but the bathroom door opened he let go of it as both him and john walked out of my room, I heard my brother say bye to my mom and let out the breath I was holding in, all of me wanted to be with randy but then my heart felt like it was telling me he deserved someone he could really be with, not someone he had to sneak around with, tears started to trickle down my face as I thought about this…..my heart was breaking and there was nothing I could do about it.

a/n I know im going to make you guys mad in the next couple of chapters but bare with me bare with me read and review PLEASE thanks you guys!


	8. getting away

Chapter eight: getting away

It was the next afternoon I had cried my self to sleep the night before I had ignored all of Randy's calls and text message's I still didn't know what to do I sighed getting out of bed I grabbed my clothes and with a pair of underwear and a bra and socks I grabbed my robe and towel and walked out to the living room right when randy walked into the house we bumped right into each other making me fall to the fall.

"shit are you ok?" randy asked bending down helping me up I just nodded looking at him, i could see he hadn't slept all night and to me it looked like he might have been crying I shook that thought off randy doesn't cry!

My brother came out of his room and looked at me and randy questing

I grabbed my towel and stuff and headed to take a shower when my mom stopped me.

"Your brother has some news he wanted to tell us together"

My mom and Dave sat down on the recliners and our couch was full of crap so I had to sit down on the love seat next to randy, randy couldn't stop smiling.

"Well last night at the club me, Randy and John had to break up a fight and got offered a great oppturinity and job that we have deiced over breakfast we were going to take"

I looked at him and back to randy "Okay and?"

"We got offered to become wwe wrestlers and randy and I they already have a storyline"

I looked at Dave and back to randy my mom jumped up and gave my brother a hug she pulled randy up and hugged him, they all looked at me as I sat there trying not to cry, this defiantly helped my decision and it wasn't the one I wanted to make, the tears started coming down and I didn't see any one but randy he was staring at me and put his hands into his pockets….

"Why didn't you tell me before hand?"

"I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer"

I bit my lip and looked at my brother who I think from what randy and I just said just found out "um congrats you guys I got to go take a shower I have to baby-sit tonight"

Before anyone could say anything I rushed off to the shower I shut the door and leaned against it crying holding my hand over my mouth so no one could hear me I jumped into the shower I took almost an hour shower mainly crying by the time I got out I didn't feel like getting dressed I just wrapped my robe around and walked out I saw everyone gone with a note saying I didn't have to baby sit tonight we were having a bbq they all went to the store, I sighed walking in my room I shut and locked the door laying down on my bed I couldn't help but cry I knew randy and I were done there's no way we can do it this way and probably be all secretive and shit, I yawned falling asleep.

A couple hours later I woke up hearing a bunch of people I knew the bbq was going on I stretched out and throw on a pair of blue jean shorts and a white lacy tank top that tied up the front, my hair was all tangled up from falling asleep with it right I brushed it out and throw it in a bun I walked out and saw everyone from our family along with john and daves celebrating, I wish I could this was an awesome thing for them it was just I didn't want randy to leave me! Was that bad?

I sat down on the couch a few seconds later john came over handing me a beer he gave me a sympathetic smile "how you holding up?"

I put on a fake smile and looked at him "im good why wouldn't I be?"

"you just found this news out and im guessing from last night there's something going on between you and randy?"

I went to go tell john what was going on when my brother walked over he grabbed my hand walking me outside with him he was already buzzing I smiled up at him hugging him.

"What's up?"

"Is there something going on between you and randy?"

I sighed this was the big questions I could lie or tell the truth I bit my lip and looked at my brother "yes there was but not any more"

Dave looked down and back to me "why didn't you tell me"

I shrugged "maybe because when we found out we slept together you punched him the eye!"

Dave chuckled "okay so what happened?"

"Well last night he wanted to tell everyone and I felt like the time wasn't right and now his leaving so it doesn't matter any ways"

Dave looked at me "Sam you know randy if he was willing to keep it quiet for you then he must really care about you and to go behind my back to be with you shows A LOT for him you guys could make it work"

I shook my head "no we cant I wish we could but it would be to much on him and on me and he deserves some one who wont be scared to tell her brother she's with him"

At that moment we heard brandy's voice "no I deserve who I want and I want you and if we really want this then we can make it work"

Dave and I both looked up at randy Dave hugged me and patted randy on the shoulder and went back to the party randy looked at me from the corner of his eyes he walked over to me and hugged me, I felt the tears coming again damn why couldn't I control this! I clinged to him his shirt his smell just him I wanted this moment to last forever he pulled away first and I looked up at him.

"Baby we could make this work"

I just nodded my head "when do you guys leave?"

"John leave tomorrow and Dave and I leave Wednesday so the day after tomorrow"

I nodded as I grabbed his hand walking with him into the house we got stares from everyone, I didn't care though I lead him to my room I shut my door and locked it he sat down on my bed, I climbed on top of him and kissed him making him lay back with me straddling him I kissed his neck making him moan, I flicked my tongue ring against his neck making chills on him, we flipped me over making me squeal he shushed me laughing as he kissed me he slowly undressed me making sure he kissed every part of me he undressed himself kissing me as we started to make love.

We made love almost three hours before he came inside of me and I let him relax on top of me while still inside of me. I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over top of us as he finally pulled out, breathless.

I let him relax as he slowly rolled off of me pulling me to me falling asleep holding me, I felt tears rolling down my face knowing these two days would be our last two days.


	9. Time

Chapter nine: Time

It had been five years since that day randy john and Dave are now big timers in the wwe which is good, randy and I haven't talked since the day he left, he would try to call me and text me but I wouldn't answer back, I felt bad but I couldn't do it, well since then I spent three years in jail it sucked I got into a fight with Stevens new girlfriend well I was three days off from being 18 so I got trailed as an adult got aggravated assault charges put on me which ruined my dream of me wanting to be a cop and now I work as a bartender at one of the most populist bars around I still lived with my mom, her health wasn't to good so I took care of helped her out and paid all the bills so I guess if you looked at it she lived with me, I had just barely woke up when I heard my mom yell I jumped out of bed not caring that I had a t-shirt I had stolen from randy on and a pair of pair shorts on I ran out and stepped seeing a ghost there was my big brother standing there and behind him was randy and john I ignored looking at randy and jumped up on my brother giving him a huge hug.

"Oh my god I didn't know you where coming!" my brother put me down and smiled.

"Yea we're in town for the next two weeks promoting shows and stuff like that" I nodded my head as john came and gave me a hug.

"Well you guys should come down to my work tonight if you feel up to it"

Both john and my brother said yes and looked at randy.

"I don't know depends I might have plans" he said asshole like I just shrugged my shoulder it bothered me but I wasn't going to let him know.

We all sat and bullshited for a while I sighed looking at the clock

"I got to get ready" I got up and took a shower getting dressed I deiced to wear a pair of skin tight jeans that I had cut all down the front of the legs with a pair of sic cores and a white jack Daniels tank top my hair was thrown up but cutely down on the top of my hair in a pony tail it kind of looked like bam bam's hair, I walked out and smirked as randy for a second couldn't keep his eyes off of me I hugged my mom and told the guys I would see them later and left.

I got to work and saw I was working with Ryan tonight he was a cool guy he liked me but for some reason I never had an interest in him. I walked to the back seeing my boss and buddy Jordan I set my stuff down and put my apron on.

"Hey my brother and two of us his buddies are coming down tonight they said something about some people meeting them also so is it ok if I give them the back of the bar I'll be serving them all night"

"yea that's fine" I nodded noticing something wasn't right with him but figured I'd talk to him bout it later I walked out to the bar as it started to get busy and all of my regulars was showing up.

Randy's pov

We walked into a trendy little bar that Samantha worked in I didn't want to come but Dave and john made me, why would I want to look at the women who owned my heart? She broke it for no reason. I looked at the bar and there she was leaning over it looking hot as hell! Talking to some guy laughing and smiling she looked over straight at me and her smile seemed to get bigger she walked over to us and hugged her brother, she showed us over to the bar where no one would bug us since a few more of the guys and divas were coming.

"Hey randy what do you want" Samantha asked me

"Um caption Morgan and coke" she nodded and walked off getting are drinks I couldn't help but stare at her ass john laughed seeing what I was doing.

"Man shut up"

SAMANTHAS POV

I was getting their drinks man this night was going to be long and hard right now I wanted to just jump on him I gave them there drinks when hardly walked in, I smiled telling them I would be right back and walked over and got his beer giving it to him I leaned over the bar and smirked I knew he was going to flip when I told him who was here he didn't believe that I was Dave's little sister and I was with randy.

"Guess who's here?"

"Not Joe thankfully" I laughed a little

"No not yet my brother"

"No way I don't believe you" I shrugged my shoulders walking back to where they were Harley watched me and gasped.

"Sorry that's my buddy I have to get his tab he hates it when Ryan waits on him"

Dave nodded his head buying me a drink I laughed as he smiled proudly that his sister could drink whiskey very well.

It was closing time and to say I was almost trashed was an understatement of the year more wrestlers came in along with divas and some of the wrestlers wives and girlfriends, some stupid blonde girl was all up on randy I felt jealous and pissed off which is why I kept drinking. My boss came out and laughed at me while I was trying to clean up with Ryan kept throwing peanuts at him.

"What the hell went on out here?"

I turned around and ran to Jordon jumping on him "hey buddy Ryan started it" I giggled "oh lookie I want you to meet some peoples!"

We walked over to Dave john and randy I smiled "Okay this is my big brother Dave, my friend john, and um well this is randy" Jordan shook there hands.

"Ive heard a lot about all of you guys its nice meeting you, im going to go Sam you got the keys lock this place up and please someone don't let her drive home like this"

"Oh we wont one of us will drive her home thanks for letting us hang out here" my brother replied. Jordan nodded leaving.

We stayed there a little while longer and then deiced to go to dennys Dave left before us so john and randy had to help me to Randy's car john couldn't give me a ride home he had other people to take to the hotel.

"Im okay to walk by myself" I tripped over my shoe and almost fell but randy caught me and I started to puke john sighed.

"Man its cool go I got her"

"You sure?"

"Yea"

John left as randy held my hair back rubbing my back he got me in his car and I laid my head back he got in and started it felt like we were driving forever when we finally stopped I looked out the window and didn't see my house.

"I didn't get shit Sam why?" randy asked me sounding mad I looked at him

"Randy don't open this please"

"No fuck that I deserve to know I didn't get an it's over a fuck you not shit Samantha I deserve a reason so I can move on with my life!"

"Fine you want to know I can't explain to you randy how much I miss you I haven't been with anybody since you! And just the thought of telling you goodbye made me want to slit my wrists! And if you think you I don't talk to you because I don't care your wrong it's become I care more about you then Dave and john and it just make it just to damn hard!" I got out of the car and stormed out walking down the street randy got out of his car and chased after me he grabbed me by my arm.

"What randy what more do you want?"

Randy kissed me passionately grabbing my face with his hands we pulled away and I touched my mouth and grabbed his hand leading him back to the car we got in and he started to drive I didn't know where he was going and I didn't care all I knew was I needed him I looked over at him and back to the road and screamed right before I saw headlights and then blacked out.


	10. waking up and opening my eyes

Chapter ten: waking up and opening my eyes

I woke up in a hopsitail bed my face felt like it had been ran over I had a bunch of tubes and iv's hooked up to me I moaned out a little a felt someone grab my hand I looked over and saw my brother with tears running down his face.

"What happened?"

"you and randy was in a head on by some drunk, you been out of it for a few hours luckily you didn't slip into a coma you just have a grade three concision which is pretty bad and few scrapes and bruises"

I nodded my head "What about randy?"

"His as ok as he can be he has a broken arm and wrist a concussion and bruises and scrapes" I nodded closing my eyes as the doctor came in.

"Miss Batista how are you?"

"As good as I can be"

The doctor nodded his head taking my blood pressure and all that stuff.

"Okay so far everything seems fine I want to keep you here overnight to keep an eye on you but other then that I feel like you'll be fine"

I nodded I wanted to see randy and make sure he was okay.

"Um doc can I go and see my friend?"

"Yea he is right down the hall you brother knows where he'll show you" I nodded as the doctor walked out and Dave helped me up as we walked to Randy's room.

I walked in and saw some girl leaning over his bed helping him with his pillow with brownish hair randy looked at me and smiled.

"Hey how are you?"

"Um im alright"

We all sat there in an uncomfortable salience until the girl spoke up holding out her hand to me.

"Hi im Sara Randy's fiancé"

I felt my stomach do a flip "Um hi im Samantha Dave sister"

She smiled at me and sat down next to randy holding his hand.

"Im going to go lay down" I walked out of the room and quickly to mine, I was so mad at randy he gave me that whole bullshit thing about giving him a reason and his engaged, I grunted climbing him my bed from the pain I don't know if it was from the physical or emotionally in pain why would he kiss me if he was engaged? What was he planning on doing if we didn't get into the accident? I sighed closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	11. oh boy oh boy

Chapter eleven: oh boy oh boy

The next day randy was also getting released so I had my brother with me along with my friend grace I thought it was kind of funny seeing as grace and Dave both liked each other still to this day and wouldn't do shit. I was in the bathroom getting dressed into a pair of jammie pants and a tank top grace brought me the tank top was white saying "blondes do it beast" on the front and on the back had a blonde winking and the jammie pants were blue flannel I put my hair up in a pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom rolling my eyes seeing randy and his fiancé I hated her already, it wasn't her fault I know but still.

"I told him they could ride with us" I rolled my eyes

"Im riding with grace then"

I was making it known I had an issue with randy I grabbed my purse and my clothes and looked at grace, she knew what happened and knew why I was acting this way, I gave my brother a hug and walked out of the room not even looking at randy. Grace and I got to her car before we spoke.

"So what girl you're going to be a bitch to him every time you see them together?"

"No im going to be a bitch to him whenever I see him and I swear if Dave offered him to stay at the house im not staying there"

Grace laughed at me "and what are you going to do sleep in your car?"

"if that's what it takes" she shook her head as we pulled into the bar parking lot so I could get my car I sighed getting in my car it was hot as hell in it I turned it on with the a/c and drove off to my house.

when I got there I saw randy,sara,john,dave, and some of the other wrestlers in the front yard with the bbq grill on I sighed I knew it great.

I got out of my car and went straight into the house into my room I throw my stuff on the floor and laid down on my bed I heard someone knock on my door and yelled for them to come in, I rolled my eyes as I saw randy shut the door.

"What the hell is your issue?"

"You randy you are my issue!"

"What the hell did I do Samantha?"

"Giving me that bullshit oh I need to move on I deserve a reason and then kissing me! When all along you had a fiancé seems like to me you moved on just fine!"

Randy sighed and shook his head "apparently you brother and john don't keep you up with me huh? That girl yes I love her! But I do still love you"

I rolled my eyes "What ever randy make up whatever bullshit you want still you're with someone! What would've happened if we hadn't gotten into the accident?"

Randy looked down at the ground shuffling his feet and looked back up at me smirking "your just mad because I got you to admit you still love me"

I rolled my eyes "No randy im mad because your playing games now get the hell out of my room!"

He smirked cockily and walked out of my room, what the hell? Now I was confused and more pissed off and I couldn't drink thanks to my pain killers I walked out of my room and sat down on the porch with my arms crossed over my chest pissed, I saw grace pull up in the drive and kind of felt better as she walked up, I stood up and met her in the yard she laughed at my face.

That was one thing about me I hated my face gave it all away for me.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Randy's an asshole" john heard me say that and walked over putting his arm around my shoulders I laughed as we all three walked over to the porch.

"Want to go for a ride?" I smiled as I thought about it, going for a ride is what john and I did when we needed to vent about randy or my brother.

"Yea I'll be back".

We got into the car and left.

Randy's POV

I watched Sam and john get into the car and leave I felt bad about what I said its just I don't know about me and Sara I loved her but I loved Sam still also just seeing her made me smile, I felt a tang of jealousy seeing Sam and john drive off together, I felt Sara pull my hand making me turn my head around from watching the car leave.

"What?"

"What is it about her? You got all upset when she left your room yesterday; you followed her into the house and then came out all pissed"

I rolled my eyes walking away sitting next to Paul triple h and his wife and started talking to them. I waited for Sam and john to get back it had been an hour already damn what the hell were they doing? Dave turned on his system with music I sighed this felt like the old days just we didn't have famous wrestlers before.

I sighed in relief when I saw john's car pull up, I got up and walked closer to the car as I could with out her thinking anything.

"Thanks john I really needed that, I mean damn I don't know"

"Its cool anytime"

They got out and I walked back to the porch sitting with Paul and Stephanie again.

SAMANTHA"S POV

John and I drove off into the field where we used to go just to talk.

"So why is randy an asshole"

I sighed rubbing my head "okay last night before the accident randy pulled over and asked me why I did what I did, well I told him and we kissed very passionately and then we got into the accident and I find out his engaged and then he told me in my room that im just mad cause he got me to admit that I still love him" I blew air out of my mouth

"Do you still love him?"

"I thought I didn't and then I saw him and it was like it was randy and god everything I bottled down in me came back and I don't like it his engaged"

"Sam I hate to say this but randy still loves you, I can see it when we hanging out with Dave and you call his eyes light up, and he doesn't do that with Sara."

"Gee thanks for the advice john"

John chuckled "I know that doesn't help but you and randy there is something there you two just need to figure out if you two still want it or if you guys need to let it go"

I nodded my head as we started to drive back to my house I saw randy get up and get closer to the car we got out and I gave john a big hug and walked over to my brother leaning on him he put his arm around me and smiled, he was talking to his boss.

"Vince this is my baby sister Samantha, Sam this is my boss Vince" I smiled sticking out my hand shaking it.

"Nice to meet you"

"You to, I was just telling your brother how I needed a new diva and you look like the perfect girl"

I smiled at him "Thanks but I think you can get someone better then me"

"No I don't think so what do you think?"

Wrestling was never a big thing to me so this was flattering but I didn't know I sighed "Um I'll think about it, you know wrestling hasn't really been my thing"

Vince nodded "I respect you honesty and would love you to join my company" I smiled and nodded my head walking away, I sighed walking into my house laying down on the couch I was really tired. I fell asleep on the couch listing to everyone laughing outside.

I moaned waking up in a dark room I panicked until I realized it was my room I don't remember coming in here, I looked over and saw randy laying next to me I smiled looking at him forgetting I was mad at him, I relaxed a little laying there.

I shook randy waking him up.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I brought you in here you started screaming in you sleep and I knew about what"

I sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Where's you fiancé?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders "I don't know"

I looked at his arm and slapped him in the chest "don't be carrying people you have a broken arm and wrist randy Keith Orton you could've hurt yourself!"

He smirked "so is that saying you still care about me?"

I rolled my eyes "your engaged"

"yes and I was fine with that until I saw you and now im back to square one I still love you Sam and I think I always will"

I closed my eyes I wanted to kiss him but then I wanted to slap him, I didn't have time to deiced because I felt Randy's lips come crashing down on mine I moved my body to where it was hitting his moaning into his mouth he put his hand on my cheek while climbing on top of me he moved his other arm to my breast caressing it and moved it down to my stomach keeping it there, I felt chills go down my body just by him touching me he pulled away looking at me, I looked up at him into his blue eyes I went to say something but his cell rang he grunted answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby where are you?"

"Um im still at daves I'll be there in a little while"

"Okay im going to go to bed I'll see you in the morning"

"Alright bye" he quickly hung up and sat on the edge of my bed.

I sat up and looked at him he sighed.

"I better go" I nodded as he slowly got off of my bed leaving, I laid back down more confused then ever now what was going to happen now?


	12. what in they hell?

Chapter twelve: what in the hell?

I woke up the next morning with a headache I groaned getting out of bed in pain my pain killers were in the living and I had in the middle of the night managed to strip out of my clothes to nothing but my underwear and sports bra I sighed grabbing a pair of shorts slipping them on and walked out to the living room my mom was up and had cooked breakfast I saw dave,grace,randy,john, and of course Sara right next to randy I groaned getting a glass of orange juice and my pain killers walking back to my room slamming my door.

John looked up "Okay I don't care what you guys say something is wrong with her"

Grace giggled and got up "im going to go and talk to her" she glared at randy knowing it had something to do with him, she walked into my room and shut the door sitting next to me on my bed, I looked at her and sighed.

"last night I guess randy carried me in here and I woke up to see him laying next to me, well I woke him up and we sort of had words and then he kissed me"

Grace's mouth dropped open "oh my god does this end good or is it why you're in a bad mood?"

I sighed "no it's her I grunted heer it's like she's sitting there and saying I got him and you don't ha-ha"

Grace laughed "Im sorry I know its not funny sweetie you and randy need to talk and get on the same page other wise this is how it's going to be all the time"

I sighed putting my pillow over my face screaming, my door opened and john, randy and Dave looked at both me and grace weirdly, I peeked out from the pillow and laughed.

"Sorry guy issues"

Dave laughed and walked away with john as randy stayed and stared at me for a moment until he walked away.

I sighed laying down grace hugged me and walked out shutting my door. I took my pain killers and fall back asleep.

I woke up two hours later in no pain at all I smiled and stretched out I climbed out of my bed and walked out of my room into the living sitting down I saw john and randy, I assumed Dave was in the shower since it was running I looked around for grace and sighed sitting down next to john I laid against him yawning.

"Where grace?"

"um she went out" john said uncertain I looked at him weirdly and rolled my eyes I noticed Sara wasn't around I ignored it watching whatever movie they had in, ten minutes later my brother walked in and just looked at me weirdly, I looked around the room.

"What?"

"Nothing im just happy to be home for once"

I laughed "well it's nice to have you home again"

We all hung out for an hour when Sara with my best friend walked through the door I looked up at grace and back to Sara and back to grace I rolled my eyes and got up going into my room slamming the door.

Sara looked around "okay did I do something to her"

Grace sighed "no you didn't I did I'll be back"

Grace walked in my room I glared at her pointing towards the living room

"What the hell is that?"

"She asked me and I was trying to be nice what's wrong with that"

"You don't understand grace"

"No I don't I understand why you have to hate her guts right now but why do I?"

"because it's bad enough she has the man im probably susspoed to be with for the rest of my life but now she'll have you also!" I felt tears coming down my cheeks grace came and hugged me I cried.

"grace I don't have many people in my life that has stuck I lost randy and I don't want to lose you also"

"sweetie your not going to lose me ever I promise and this whole randy thing will work it self out"

I pulled away nodding my head while wiping the tears away from my face and laughed.

"god im such a dork huh?"

Grace laughed as we started to walk out to the living room "yea a little"

My brother shook his head "you two will never change"

I smirked "yea well neither will you two both chicken shits about each other"

Dave glared at me as grace hit my arm, randy and john busted out laughing as grace walked outside embarrassed and I made Dave go outside with her.

I sat down on my couch as john looked over at me.

"what you feel like playing match maker?"

I shrugged "well my love life sucks why not help someone out? Maybe it will help my karma" I giggled Sara looked at me and john as we were joking around with each other.

"you two would make a really cute couple, wouldn't they randy?" randy looked up at her and then to me and john.

"no they wouldn't they're friends to good of friends and I now of one of johns best friends who loves her and he wouldn't do that to a friend" randy looked straight at me when he said that, we didn't break our look for a good minute until Dave and grace walked in holding hands I smirked.

"good I get good karma for once" I laughed as I got up and went to get dressed to go down to the bar to see when I could come back to work.

I throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt not realizing which one it was, it was Randy's old t-shirt that still smelt like him, I bought his cologne and would spray it on the t-shirt.

I walked out of my room "I got to go talk to my boss I'll see you guys later"

Randy looked at my shirt and smiled as I walked out, Sara said she had to leave also; I could've sworn she glared at me when she got into her car.

RANDYS POV

I saw Sam wearing my t-shirt that gave me some hope, both her and Sara left at the same time, im hoping Sara didn't notice the look between me and Sam.

I sighed and looked at john and Dave "I don't know what the hell to do"

John laughed and shook his head "man you two needs to figure something out you damn near blew it with what you said"

Grace and Dave looked my way.

"what did we miss?" grace asked

"Okay well since we've been here I've kiss Sam twice, she's admitted she still loves me, and when you two were outside quitting being chicken shits, Sara said john and Sam would make a cute couple and I said no they were just friends and plus one of johns best friends were in love with her and then there was this look between us and um yea"

Grace and Dave looked at me Dave shook his head.

"let me tell you something man don't play games with my baby sister she's been through a lot in five years and doesn't need or deserve any more bullshit or hurt in her life, so you need to figure it out, Sam or Sara"

I sighed rubbing my forehead "How do I do that?"

Grace looked at me shrugging "make a list comparing Sam and Sara it might help"

I sighed as we got a pen and paper "Okay well let's start with the cons Sam first"

"um well she has a temper on her Dave chuckled I don't feel comfortable putting daves baby sister down in front of her"

Dave laughed "man I know my baby sister has her moments trust me I lived with her all my life!"

I laughed "um ok well she can hold a grudge, see me and Sara are both in the sport entertainment business where Sam is just a bartender"

John nodded "okay what about Sara?"

Randy sighed thinking for a little while "she's too serious where Sam knows how to let lose and have a good time, she's to into her looks, she is a little spoiled and high manticed, she's not Sam"

Everyone in the room looked at me already knowing my decision as I got up and left I needed some air.

Samantha's POV

I got into the bar and hugged all my regulars who wanted to make sure I was okay I walked into the back office and saw Jordan I smiled hugging him.

"man girl you are the only person I know who can walk out of a head on collision with just a concession and bruises how you feeling?"

"physically okay emotionally im a wreck!" I smiled sitting down

"Why what's going on sweetie?"

I sighed Jordan knew all about randy "well lets see randy is engaged we have kissed twice and im just so confused jay"

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand holding it "you're a wonderful awesome women Samantha and if this randy guy can't see it then his blind and retarded"

I smiled "Thanks um so when do I work next?"

"I have you off for the rest of this week you need to rest"

I nodded my head "ok im going to get going ill talk to you later"

He nodded as I walked out of the office and out of the bar, I sighed driving home I saw just one car in the drive way.

"hopefully peace and quiet" I walked into the house and saw no one in the living room "weird" I thought I hear some soft music playing in my room I winkled my nose walking to my room.

I gasped at what I saw candles lit every where in my room and pink rose pedals every where on my floor and randy sitting on my bed holding a dozen roses all different colors, blue,pink,yellow,white, and red.

Randy got up and handed me the yellow rose

"this one is me promising to be your best friend forever"

He then handed me the white one "this is me loving your innocence"

And then the pink one "This is me apprenticing you"

Then the blue one "This is saying that I caught the uncatchable"

And lastly he handed me the red one "and this is me saying I love you and I broke up with Sara and want to be with you" I felt tears coming down my face as I set the roses down I hugged randy tightly.

"I love you to and I want to be with you more then anything in this world!"

Randy kissed me while running his hands throw my hair he picked me up and carried me to the bed laying me down and slowly undressing me and him, he kissed me as we began to make love in my bed of roses. We couitned to make love all night long and into the early morning.

He climbed off of me and wrapped me his arms around me pulling me to him he kissed my cheek "I love you good night"

I smiled mumbling I loved him to and fell asleep.


	13. Here we go again

Chapter three teen: here we go again

The next morning I woke up feeling someone's arms wrapped around me I jumped until I saw randy I smiled curling more into him.

I watched him sleep for a good hour until he woke up, he looked at me and smiled, he moved in giving me a kiss.

"Mm good morning baby doll"

I smiled "good morning sugar"

I stretched out and yawned, believe it or not that was the best sleep I've had in a long time. We laid there not knowing there not knowing what to do, I laughed.

"This is ridicules we're both grown adults"

Randy chuckled "Yea I know come on" he got up and throw on his boxers and jeans, I got up wrapping my sheet around walking to my dresser randy came up behind me wrapping his arms around me I moaned.

"Mm this feels so right"

"I know"

I grabbed a dark blue baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts I laughed as randy wouldn't let go of me.

"Baby I got to get dressed"

"No you can stay naked all day"

I laughed "I don't think everyone else would enjoy that as much as you would"

"Probably not but at least id be happy!"

I giggled as I pulled away from him getting dressed "I know baby I know"

He wrapped his arms around my waist while we both toke deep breaths walking out of my room. Randy kept his arms wrapped around me as we walked out.

John looked up and smiled "bout fucking time put as all out of our misery!"

I smiled and looked at my brother who at first was just staring at us at first he then smirked and got up he hugged me and looked at randy.

"Congratulations man better take care of her" I smiled looking at randy and back to Dave.

We sat down and I curled up next to him smiling as we all talked until they had to leave.

I grinned from ear to ear I couldn't believe this I called grace.

"Hello?"

"His my boyfriend and everyone knows" I said all giddy

She laughed "that's good"

"No it's more then good it's awesome, hey want to go to lunch today"

"Sure I'll be over in a little bit"

"Okay" I hung up the phone I bit my lip smiling, I was sooo happy I felt like a teenage girl again all giddy and happy.

I sighed getting up and walking into my room, I looked through my closet for something to wear and deiced on a hot pink tie die tank top I have with a pair of black hip huggers I grabbed a bra and underwear along with my pink polka dot robe and a towel.

I took a shower and got dressed, I walked back out to the living hearing my phone going off, and I smiled seeing Randy's number.

"Hey"

"Hey sexy" his voice made me smile "what are you doing?"

"Nothing I just got out of the shower"

"Mm nice visual there"

I laughed "I bet what are you doing?"

"I just got done with my photo shoot and now im going to an autograph session for the next three hours and then im done for the day"

"That's cool"

"So you want to go out with me tonight"

"Sure"

"Okay I'll pick you up around sevenish?"

"Okay awesome"

"Alright I'll talk to you later"

"Okay later" I bit my lip and hung up the phone.

I laid my head back on the couch holding my phone to my heart smiling, my mom walked in from her apptmonet I looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie what are you so happy about?"

"Um me and randy are together"

My mom smiled and sat down next to me on the couch "what about his job?"

I looked at her confused "what about it?"

"Well he'll be traveling a lot how do you feel about that"

I bit my lip I hadn't thought about that, I guess I could take Vince up on his offer but my mom I just shrugged my shoulders "we'll deal with it"

"So your brother was telling me his boss offered you a job?"

I looked at my mom "yea but im not going to take it"

"And why not?"

"Well you need me and I've never really been into wrestling"

My mom hit me upside my head I yelled out in pain "little girl don't you stay in a shit hole of your life for me even it wasn't you on TV it would still be better then were you are right now! And as for me I can take care of my self, and plus I have a boyfriend remember?"

I sighed hugging my mom "let me think about it"

She nodded hugging me back I smiled and got up "Im going to lunch with grace and then tonight randy and I are going out to dinner"

My mom smiled as she got up going into the kitchen, I grabbed my keys getting into my car and driving off to the restraint I got in and saw grace already there I smiled and sat down.

"Damn girl you look happy"

"That's because I am"

The waitress came over "can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have an ice tea please"

She nodded and walked away a few minutes' laters coming back with my ice tea. We ordered are food.

"So now will you tell me how it is with Mr. Randy Orton?"

I smiled "its wonderful grace oh my god he is just so awesome"

Grace smiled "well im happy for you deserve to be happy"

I smiled "so what's going on between you and my brother?"

"Things are good, but um this is weird since you're his sister, we haven't um well you know"

I smiled "that means he really likes you"

She nodded as we carried on with our lunch.

Afterwards I went home I looked at the clock it was 4:30 I got annoyed seeing as the day felt like it was going slow.

I went into my room to find something to wear tonight.

I went through my whole closet and couldn't find anything that I liked; I deiced on a black mini skirt with little slits at the end and a white button up long sleeve shirt with a black spaggtie strap underneath it.

I heard a car pull up and looked out the window I smiled as I saw randy and of course john and my brother I stayed in my room for a few minutes when I heard a knock on my door I yelled for who ever it was to come in, I smiled as I saw randy walk in and close the door, he sat down on my bed and looked at me.

"Come over here beautiful"

I smiled walking over to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist laying his head on my stomach.

"Man baby you wouldn't think just a photo shoot and autographs would take it out of you but damn im exhausted"

"Well if you want to stay in tonight im okay with that"

He looked up at me in shock "are you sure"

"Yea we could rent some movies and order pizza it'll be fun!"

He laughed as we both lay down on my bed together he pulled me as close to him as I could get and curled up into me moaning. We both fell asleep like that for the rest of the night.

A/n I know a sucky chapter im having a hard time on where to go with this one now! I was thinking of maybe having Sara come back in the picture and maybe Steven you know jealous ex's but im not sure also im having writers block with my other story teenage love!


	14. Decisions decisions…

Chapter fourteen: Decisions decisions…

I woke up the next morning and rolled over randy wasn't there I frowned a little not seeing a note or anything.

I got up from my bed and walked out to the living room, I didn't see anyone I shrugged my shoulders sitting down on the couch I had an apptoment to make sure I was okay after the accident, I looked at the clock it read that it was nine my appiment was at ten.

"Damnit!" I jumped up and ran into my room, I grabbed a pair of shorts and the first t-shirt I saw slipping both of them on, I slipped on my Corona flip flops and ran out the door.

I got to the doctors in a record breaking time.

I walked into the office and smiled at the receptionist sighing in.

I went and sat down when my phone went off I grabbed it out of my purse and smiled seeing randy was calling me I answered it.

"Hey baby"

"Hey sexy where are you?"

"Im at my doctors why?"

"Oh cause im at your house, that's cool I got the day off and then tonight's our show you going to come?"

I smiled "yea Dave already got me tickets"

"Cool well I'll see you when you get here then ok?"

"Alright baby later"

"Later baby"

We hung up, even though we already said it to each other we didn't say I love you yet, even though we both knew we both felt it I think neither one of us wanted to jinx the relationship.

I heard my name get called and got up I smiled at my doctor.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked as we walked into the room and I sat down.

"Im fine actually"

He nodded "well you are very lucky from what I got"

"Yes I am"

He checked my eyes and my reflexes and told me everything was fine I was cleared of any medical harm.

I got in my car and drove harm, I smiled seeing randy sitting on my porch wearing white baggish pants and a blue t-shirt, and damn he was sexy! I got out and walked up to him as he stood up I hugged him.

He leaned in giving me a kiss he wrapped his arms around me as we walked in the house, and I saw A LOT of the wrestlers and smelt my moms famous bbq chicken I smiled and let go of randy running into the kitchen I saw my moms boyfriend and his daughter Terri who I did not like one little bit I hugged my mom.

"I smell your famous bbq ribs"

She laughed "yes they're in the crackpot"

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"yea make the mashed potatoes" I nodded and went a grabbed the bag of paotos my family hated mashed potoas from a box, and a pot I filled it up with water and put it on the stove as randy walked in.

My mom smiled and gave him a hug "mike this is randy his like a second son to me"

Mike laughed shaking his head "just like john?"

We all laughed "yea well and his Samantha's boyfriend"

I smirked because I saw terry eyeing him as I wrapped my arms around his waste.

"Oh and this is mikes daughter Terri" she smiled and got up putting her hand out to shake Randy's, randy shook it and smiled at me kissing my forehead.

"I got to go get your brother and grace his car broke down wants to come?"

"As long as we're back in thirty minutes"

Randy nodded his head as we left, I could feel Terrie's eyes on us and it's just made me smile even bigger.

We got into Randy's truck that was at least three feet taller then me! I sat in the middle with Randy's arm over me and me laying my head on his chest.

'I take it you don't like that Terri girl?"

"I can't stand here just her face I want to hit it, she's just a bitch and plus she's best friends with the girl that sent my stupid ass to jail"

Randy nodded he remembered Dave telling him about that, he didn't know the details.

We pulled over where grace and Dave where and they climbed into Randy's truck. I turned around looking at them.

"So you broke down ay?"

Grace laughed "fuck off Sam"

I turned back around and curled up next to randy laughing and shaking my head.

I felt like nothing could go wrong like my luck had finally changed if only I knew.


	15. the show and stuff

Chapter fithteen: The show and some changes.

We all just got done eating and had about three hours before the guys had to leave for the show, I got up and walked into my room and started looking though my clothes randy came in and wrapped his arms behind me I jumped a little and relaxed when I realized it was him.

"Hey whatcha doing?"

"Finding something to wear im going to take a shower"

"Can I join you?"

"Do you have clothes?"

He smiled and walked out of my room and out of my house, a few minutes later he came back in with a bag, I laughed.

"I figured if it was okay with you that I would stay here the rest of the time I was here"

I smiled "oh that would be awesome baby!''

I grabbed a pair of white low rider pants that glared out on the bottoms and a red shirt that went right above my belly button, along with a black thong and bra set I grabbed my robe and two towels as randy and I walked to the bathroom.

I smiled, I felt like a little girl again all giddy and happy and for some strange reason a little shy, I started the shower when randy turned me around to face him, he leaned down kissing me while taking my shirt off he broke the kiss for a second and then right back to it, he set me up on the counter removing my bra, he bent down kissing my breast he moved down kissing my tummy as he removed my shirts and smiled seeing I didn't have any underwear on he came back up quickly getting undressed as we stepped inside the steaming hot shower.

I giggled as he began to wash my body from head to toe, he looked up at me.

"What?"

"Nothing baby"

He smiled coming back up and kissing me as he thrusted inside of me letting me moan in his mouth he picked my legs up wrapping them around his lower back, I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, I smiled as I laid my head back on the shower wall. We continued to have sex for the next twenty minutes when we both came.

Randy lowered me from the wall; we looked at each other as he bent down and kissed me. We both stepped out of the shower, he handed me my robe and a towel for my hair I put my robe on and wrapped my hair, randy grabbed me by my hips setting me on the counter staring at me I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Then why you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"The way you are"

He sighed and kissed me I put my hands on his stomach kissing him back.

"I love you and im so happy we're together again and this time it'll last forever I know it"

I smiled at him "oh yea how do you know that?"

"Just a feeling I have"

I smiled looking down at the floor and back up to him "well I love you to"

He smiled at me and hugged me we both got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

Everyone was looking at us; I just rolled my eyes as randy smirked wrapping his arms around my waist walking with me into the living room we both sat down together on the couch.

Paul [hhh looked at us "so randy where have you been hiding this girl?"

Randy smiled "no we dated for a little while then I got into the wwe and she didn't want to couitne it and then we just got back together"

Stephanie smiled "aw that's sweet but poor Sara [she laughed when I rolled my eyes I don't have room to talk sweetie Paul was with someone when we got together"

I smiled; I didn't think I stole randy from Sara how could I steal something that already belonged to me? I let that thought go.

My brother and grace walked out of his room I looked at grace and had to look again as I knew what happened I just smirked grace couldn't hide that shit from me!

I shook my head and started laughing.

Grace looked at me "what?"

I started laughing harder "nothing"

Randy looked at me confused when grace realized what I was laughing at and hit me "knock it off"

"Well shit I can't say it im going to do my hair and make up"

I got off of Randy's lap he grabbed my hand turning me around making me kiss him, I smiled getting up and walking into my room.

I sat down in front of my mirror I had propped against the wall and grabbed my make up bag and started to do my make up when grace walked in.

I laughed "walking differently?"

She shook her head "shut up Sam it's not like that, and like you have room to talk miss take a shower together"

I rolled my eyes brushing out my hair and putting my gel in it; I scrunched it up where it still looked wet but curly and with a little clip put half of it up leaving the other half down.

We both walked out and randy looked at me smiling "you look sexy baby"

My brother cleared his throat "that's my baby sister"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to randy and leaned against him, he kissed my head wrapped his arms around me "you ready baby?"

I nodded my head as I went and grabbed my black happy bunny hoddie that said "its not fault I was born awesome" and my purse and hugged my brother bye.

We got in his truck and randy pulled me into the middle right next to him.

We got in his truck and randy pulled me into the middle right next to him.

"So you going to take that job offer Vince gave you?"

I looked up at him "how did you know?"

He looked over at me and back to the road "I know everything, so are you going to take it?"

I shrugged my shoulders "im not sure yet"

He nodded his head "hey sweetie will you grab something for me out of my glove box?"

"sure" I leaned forward and opened it as something fell out onto the floor, I bent over and picked it up, it was a jereley box, and I sat back up and looked at randy with questioning eyes.

He smiled "open it"

I bit my lip opening it seeing two necklaces, one with a key and the other one was in the shape of a heart with writing on it "he who holds the key can unlock my heart" I smiled looking at randy, he looked back at me and smiled "put yours on and when we get into the arena ill put mine on"

I smiled at him and put my necklace and got back right next to randy, where I just knew was where I belonged.

Thirty minutes later we got into the arena, I put my hoodie on I was freezing, randy laughed at me and walked me in the arena from behind with his arms wrapped around me, we saw Vince and he waved us over.

He smiled "well randy I must say good job, any ways Samantha did you think about that job offer?"

I bit my lip and looked up at randy "um I would like to talk with you about it in more of a private area"

He nodded and went to say something when Sara walked up to him interrupting us, I felt a little guilty when I saw her you could tell she had been crying and was hurt, I felt randy put his hand on my hip rubbing it up and down a little soothing.

Vince sighed "um come by my office, randy you show her where it's at, come by in twenty minutes"

He walked away with Sara as randy and I walked into Randy's locker room.

He threw his bag in the corner and walked up to me hugging me, he put his hand in my hoodie pocket grabbing his necklace and putting it on.

"you know I thought about this when we first was going out"

I smiled looking at him "really? I love you baby"

Randy looked at me with a straight face, maybe I shouldn't have said that, he bent down to my level and grabbed my face, kissing me with the most passionate I have felt from him, I moaned into his mouth wrapped my arms around his back, he moved his hands down to my lower back.

We didn't hear the door open and jumped when we heard my brother clear his throat, he started laughing as I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch; john came and sat down next to me.

"so I hear you might be joing the team here in the wwe"

I rolled my eyes "damn how everyone knows"

Randy laughed "I told you babe we know everything"

I rolled my eyes.

Dave spoke up after a moment of silence "okay well I got to go and get my storyline for tonight I'll see you later"

We all nodded as Dave walked out randy sat on the other side of me putting his arm around me, I looked at my phone seeing it was about time for me to go and meet Vince.

"baby are you going to show me where Vince's office is?"

At that moment there was a knock at the door randy yelled for whoever it was to come in?

We all looked and saw Sara "um randy can we talk in private please?"

Randy looked at and I smiled and kissed him "its ok john can show me"

John and I got up and walked out of the room, I blew a breath of air out and put my hands in my hoodie as john pulled me closer to him.

"you ok?"

"yea just I can tell she's heart broke and I feel guilty"

"well it isn't like randy didn't way out all the pros and cons"

I thought for a second and stopped walking looking at john "what do you mean?"

John shrugged as if it nothing "he made a list, he was really confused and didn't know"

I bit my lip a little hurt I didn't get a chance as we got to Vince's office.

I hugged john and watched him walk away and turned knocking on Vince's door.

I heard a gruff come in I opened the door as Vince mentioned for me to sit down in front of his desk.

"well thank you for being on time most people are five or so minutes late"

I just smiled.

"okay well this job would be just to be a on air manager of John Cena we want to give him a manger/valet and I think you would be perfect, the pay is good"

I bit my lip nodding my head "truthfully mr.mchonman I want a couple days to think about it because I do have a mother that I take care of and I do love my job I have now"

Vince nodded his head "that's understandable how about we meet again on Wednesday"

I sighed "I go back to work I can meet you early in the morning"

"okay how about eight?"

"that's fine Mrs. Batista see you then"

I nodded standing up and shaking his hand and walking out of the room.

I shoved my hands in my pockets this would be great but my mom and my job, I did love my job and I knew my mom would be ok, I sighed getting to Randy's locker room hoping she would be gone I knocked and walked in seeing randy sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and her sitting there crying, randy looked up and I could see something wasn't right.

I looked between the two, Sara got up and stared me down as she walked out I looked back at randy.

"what was the about?"

"she's pregnant"

I sucked in my breath and blew it out walking over to randy I hugged him I could feel him clinging onto me.

"she said it might not be mine though that she did cheat on me with one of the guys here on raw, Charlie has"

I just nodded my head hugging him, what the hell….


	16. wondering

Chapter sixteen: wondering

a/n I'm sorry about the last chapter it kind of suck, im getting stuck on this story writers block I don't know where to go with it so here is what im trying to do. Please read n review

I was sitting in Randy's locker room as he went out to wrestle I wanted to be in complete silence, the man I love might be having a baby with another women, I know it was before the fact of me and him getting back together, but still none the less it was still hard, I laid my head back against the couch, god a drink sounded good right now.

I heard my phone going off and grunted leaning over the couch grabbing my purse, I saw it was Jared my boss I smiled answering it.

"Hello"

"Hey what's up with you lately?"

"Not much I got a boyfriend that randy guy" for a moment there was complete silence on the other end "hello?"

"Oh sorry that's good congrats, hey you should come down tonight everyone's here and asking for you"

"Well im at a show with randy and my brothers but afterworlds yea I'll come down"

"Alright and invite your brother and boyfriend also"

"Okay its set I'll see you in a little bit"

"Okay sweet cheeks talk to you soon"

I smiled hanging up the phone to see randy walking in out of breath and all sweaty, I couldn't help but think he looked so sexy right there in his trunks all sweaty, he bent over giving me a quick kiss and walking to his duffel bag grabbing a t-shirt out of it putting it on he sat down next to me on the couch he pulled me onto his lap and just stared at me.

I kept my eyes locked with him as he leaned forward and kissed me, he pulled away and turned his head, I could tell this news was hard on him.

He looked up at me "if this baby is mine are you going to still be with me?"

I looked at him "baby I will always be with you, I'm not going anywhere, and I'll be here forever baby I promise"

He smiled at me and kissed me lightly on my lips, when Randy's door opened and john walked in.

I sighed laying my head down on Randy's chest putting my hands on the side of his stomach rubbing them up and down.

"Man what was up out there?"

Randy sighed "sorry man I just got a lot on my mind, I guess I should tell you now, Sara's pregnant and it might be mine"

"What do you mean might?"

"She fucked Charlie"

"Oh damn im sorry man"

Randy just nodded his head laying it back, we all sat there in quiet for a moment until I deiced to ask randy about going to my work.

"Hey baby while you were out my boss called and wanted to know if we wanted to go there tonight"

Randy nodded his head "yea a good night out sounds good"

I smiled laying my head back on his chest I just laid like that listing to him and john talk about work, I heard the door open and saw my brother come in all pissed off.

"What's up man?" randy asked him

"Fucking Vince man he won't let this whole the great kahilie shit go already damn that guy is annoying"

"Which one the great Kahlie or Vince" john said laughing.

Dave laughed rolling his eyes him and john were already dressed and ready to leave the arena he sat down next to me and randy and peeked over putting his face in mine, I busted out laughing for some reason.

"What?" I asked him laughing

He laughed "what are you doing?"

"Im laying on my boyfriend"

Dave nodded his head "so what's the plan tonight?"

"we're going to sams work" randy replied as I got up off of him so he could go and get dressed, I sat back down on the couch sighing, I knew I was going to get drunk tonight it was just one of those nights.

Randy came out and broke me from my thoughts, he had on a pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt, he looked so sexy I stood up as the guys grabbed their bags, randy wrapped his arms around me as we stared walking, Dave called grace so she could meet us, we rounded a corner and saw Sara with that Charlie guy hanging all over each other, I rolled my eyes, as Sara glared at me and Charlie tried glaring at randy.

We walked out to the parking lot and all got in out own vehicles.

Randy and I at first sat in silence until he started his truck, I was sitting in the passenger sit when he grabbed me and pulled me over to the middle.

"This is your official sit in my truck" he smiled at me

I smiled "okay I didn't know that"

He put his arm around me "so what did vinnie Mac say?"

"Um he wants me to be john's valet but I don't know if im going to take it still, we have a meeting on Wednesday morning before I have to work"

"Why don't you want to take it?"

"I love where I work, I know to you guys it isn't glamorous or anything but oh my god randy I love it I love my regulars and my boss is awesome, and it's just a huge change"

Randy nodded "I think you should, but if you don't that cool, do what makes you happy baby"

I smiled as we pulled into my works parking lot, I gave him a quick kiss as we both got out of the truck from the drivers side.

We walked into the bar, and everyone was yelling at me, I grabbed Randy's hand as we made it to the back of the bar where, john, Dave, and grace already were, grace grabbed me by the hand dragging away from the guys, and she looked worried.

"What?"

"Well Steven is here, him, Chris, chauntel, and Kenny are all in the back corner both"

I sighed and walked back up to the bar I smiled at Ryan "give me a Coors and a cherry bomber"

Ryan raised his eye brow as I glared at him I looked at randy and smiled kissing him.

We were all standing at the bar randy had his arms wrapped around me as I took my sixth shot, I was pretty trashed, thankfully randy didn't drink that much so far, I heard a familiar voice ask for a beer and tensed up as I felt Randy's grip get tighter on my hips.

I grabbed his face making him look at me "baby don't"

He just stayed quiet staring over my shoulder, I turned my head and saw him, Steven, wearing a pair of white baggy baggy pants with a black button up shirt and red hat backwards, he turned and saw me I quickly turned my head, I got a feeling the shit was going to hit the fan tonight.

"Hey when you get out"

I turned gritting my teeth "get the hell away from me"

Randy stepped up in front of me as Steven looked him up and down "What bitch you want to sucker punch me again?"

I put my hand on Randy's arm "baby ignore him he aint worth it"

"Yea better listen to your little bitch over there"

By this time my brother had overheard what was going and came up he stood behind me "what did you just say about my baby sister?"

"That this little bitch best listen to his little bitch what?"

I sighed mouthing to Ryan to get Jarrod.

"Everyone just chill ok Steven go back to your little girlfriend and leave us the hell alone or I will have you permanently banned from this bar"

He rolled his eyes "like you got that power you aint shit you nothing but a stupid little bitch ass convict"

"No that's where you're wrong, this is my employee and you are harassing her so get you and whoever else you're with and get the hell out of my bar and DO NOT come back"

I smirked seeing Jarrod, he never let anyone mess with me, he was protective of me, I was cell mates with his baby sister and I kept an eye out for her and when I got released she asked her brother to do the same for me.

I smirked seeing Steven and they storm out, I turned to Jarrod and smiled hugging him "thank you"

"Not a problem"

I smiled and went back to randy I leaned up and whispered in his ear "want to go to my house?"

He smiled "I have a better plan"

He grabbed my hand and my stuff off the bar, and walked out of the bar, I was pretty sobered up from the whole situation with Steven.

We got to Randy's truck I smiled as I could smell rain in the air.

I smiled leaning against him, I put my hand on his inner thigh.

I had no idea where we were going, but with him I trusted him with anything, I saw him pull up to a semi-big looking house, he turned the truck off and smiled getting out of it helping me get out.

"This is my house baby" we walked in and I was in awe, the living room was huge, he lead me through the kitchen which I was already in love with, I loved to cook so a huge kitchen was awesome.

We walked into a room, his bedroom, I all of a sudden for some reason felt nervous; we sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So what do you want to do?"

I bit my lip "oh let watch a movie your choice"

He laughed "okay" as he got up and walked out of the room, fithteen minutes later he came back in with a movie, he put it in his DVD player we laid back on his bed.

"Baby do you have something I could wear? This outfit is getting uncomfortable"

Randy laughed and got up walking to his dresser, he tossed me a pair of grey sweats and a big white baggie t-shirt.

"One condition" he said raising his eye brow

"What?"

"Get dressed right here in front of me"

I smiled as I stood up in front of him slowly taking off my shirt, exposing my neon pink Victoria secrets bra, I heard randy moan, I turned around untying my jeans to reveal a matching thong, randy grabbed me throwing me on the bed.

He climbed on top of me UN hooking my bra and slipping off my thong, I felt his lips come crashing down on me.

He got up as I watched him undress completely; I moaned just looking at his body.

He climbed on top of me and we started to have sex, but tonight there was something different, he made love to me it was like he needed me in every way I needed him.

A/n okay I know sucky chapter im trying you guys please read and review.


	17. waking up

Chapter 17: waking up

A/N PLEASE EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY DEADMANS ANGEL I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF IT…

The next morning I woke up and saw randy not laying next to me, I sighed getting up I saw a note on his pillow.

"_Baby girl went to work I'll see you tonight I love you"_

I throw on his sweats and grabbed my purse and stuff, and then I realized I didn't have my car "god damnit!"

I sighed calling grace "hey can you come get me…im at Randy's…um then I guess Dave should know…okay bye"

I hung up the phone confused, if randy had to go to work then why weren't Dave and john at work?

I sat outside for thirty minutes when I saw john pull up I got in his car he looked over me smiling "hey what's wrong?"

"Do you and Dave have to work today?"

"No we all got the day off since we are leaving in a couple days why?"

"Well this morning I woke up and there was a note from randy saying he had to go to work and would see me tonight"

John stayed quiet for a moment "I don't know sweetie"

I sighed I looked up at the sky it looked all grey and stuff like it was about to rain, great.

Thirty minutes later we pulled into my drive way I sighed getting out, when I walked in everyone was there said hello to me, I just rolled my eyes slamming my door and locking it, I figured john would explain to them.

I put my phone on the charger and turned it on I dialed Randy's number and got his voice mail.

"Randy what the hell? I know you don't have the day off so call me" I flipped my phone shut and laid down on my bed a few minutes later my phone rang I got up raising my eye brow answering it.

"Hello?"

"Sam hey its Jordan can you come in and work a couple of hours tonight?"

"Yea no problem when you need me?"

"At six thank you!"

I laughed "no problem" I hung up the phone, I grabbed a pair of jeans and my black Tennessee whisky tank top with a pair of skin tight jeans and my black chunky boots, I got dressed and walked out to the living room sitting in between john and my brother.

They both looked at me "where the hell you are u going dressed like that?"

I smiled "work big bro"

He groaned "cant you put on a bagger clothes?"

I laughed standing up I was going to go in early; I went to my room grabbing my purse and a hoddie along with my phone.

"If randy shows up tell him to go shove a stick up his ass"

My brother laughed shaking his head as I walked out and headed towards my work.

………………………………………………………

It was about midnight and I was a little buzzed, everyone kept buying me drinking, I would spit most of them in a beer bottle that is until certain people came in, Steven and them I sighed.

I just got down taking a shot when I looked up to see randy walk in I sighed as he came up to the counter.

"I'll be back Harley"

I walked over to randy "yea?"

"What's wrong why am I sticking a stick up my ass?"

"Hmm baby girl I got to go to work, and come to find out all of you guys had the day off and then you can't call me back?"

He sighed "can we go out side to talk?"

I sighed nodding my head letting Jordan know he nodded.

We walked outside of the bar I was leaning against the wall staring at him "well?"

He sighed "Sara wanted to see me, and then I got stuck because Vince saw me and wanted to talk to me about this whole situation with Sara, she told him, and also about a storyline and you"

I looked at him "and you couldn't of took five minutes out and tell me that?"

"Well I thought you would be mad"

"Randy baby Im not like that the women who might be pregnant with your baby wanted to talk to you and so did you boss, that's not bad" I started to shiver; randy took of his hoodie making me wear it.

"You wanna stay?"

Randy nodded putting his hand on my lower back walking back into the bar I sighed seeing Steven up at the bar, randy turned me around and kissed me.

I walked back behind the bar looking at him "what?"

"I want a beer"

"Well what kind I don't know what you been drinking"

"Budweiser I still drink the same beer as always"

I nodded grabbing a longneck handing it to him "you got a tab going"

He just nodded staring at me "hey can we talk private?"

I shook my head no "nope you can talk to me hear where there's people"

He nodded" that's fair look Im about to be a dad by this girl not chauntel and I have been thinking I got a lot of fucked up demons in my closet, and Im sorry for what I did to you"

I looked at him shaking my head "Alright what ever"

"That's all Im trying to make thing right"

I sighed leaning over the bar so only he could hear me "you see randy down there I looked over at randy and back to Steven as he nodded his head yes well all I have to do is scream and you're a dead man, you cant come to me after how many years and say your sorry for raping me and then except to be like okay cool its all gravy, you were one of the few people in my life that I thought would never hurt me and then you hurt me in the worst way ever, so no I don't accept your apology and I hope this whole soul searching thing but don't except me to give you the forgiveness your looking for"

I walked away from him and over to randy "you want something to drink?"

"Yea get me a beer"

I nodded getting him a beer and standing at the bar with him it was dying out getting slow.

"So what were you and Steven talking about?"

"His going to be a dad and he wants to make things right with me and I told him no"

Randy nodded "want me to kick his ass?"

I laughed "no it's ok"

Jordan walked out of the back "Sam you can go thanks sweetie"

I just nodded grabbing my stuff and clocking out looking at randy as we walked outside, I saw he parked right next to my car.

"So you wanna come back to my house and we can watch a movie?" I asked him

"Yea of course" he leaned down putting his hand on my chin kissing me, I moaned feeling butterflies in my tummy as we pulled away I smiled.

"I'll see you there"

…………………………………………………….

It's about three in the moring, randy just fell asleep he was laying on his stomach as I ran my finger tips up and down his back; I was going to miss him so much. I was so in love with him, the Sara thing did bother me, but I knew I have to trust randy I sighed closing my eyes finally drifting off to sleep.


	18. Whos your daddy?

Chapter 18: Yes or no?

Its been about three months and randy and I were doing really good, I was with him waiting to get the DNA results I know he didn't want this baby to be his, he was really quite as the four of us sat there, finally after an hour the doctor came in.

"Okay what would you like to know first the dad or sex?"

Randy spoke up first "dad"

The doctor looked at Sara as she nodded her head yes "Okay well which one of you is Mr. Orton?"

Randy gripped my hand "I am"

"Well Mr. Orton you aren't the farther" both me and randy smiled as randy blew out a breath of air.

Charlie started to get all excited "hold on mr.hass you are not the farther either"

Charlie stopped and stared at Sara, my jaw dropped and randy started laughing "oh this is great who's the daddy now Sara?"

She sighed "it's this guy you don't know him Charlie or randy, his name is Steven Steven Taylor"

My jaw dropped "what?"

She glared at me as me and randy laughed I couldn't believe that when? How? Eww!

"I'm so happy baby girl im not the daddy" I smiled at him

"Im happy for you baby"

"You know Im just not ready to have a baby yet you know? Maybe when im married which I don't see that happening for a while"

I just nodded my head quietly as we drove to my house I had to get ready for work.

We got into the drive way I stayed quiet the rest of the way as randy kept going on and on about how he was so happy not to be a daddy.

I got out of the car and walked into the house behind randy "IM NOT THE DAD!"

Dave stood up "so hass is huh?"

Randy smirked "nope Steven Taylor is don't ask me how or when because I don't know nor do I care!"

I just walked into my room upset I laid down on my bed when the door opened and randy walked in sitting on the side of my bed "hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing im tired is all" I said trying to hide the fact that I was upset

"I know when you're lying what's wrong baby"

I sighed standing up and walking to my dressed I got the test out and throw at him it was positive I was pregnant and now I know randy doesn't even want a baby right now.

Randy looked at the test and sighed "we're going to have a baby? Why are you upset then? he paused oh baby Im so sorry" he walked over to me and hugged me

"I don't want a baby right now, but if it's with you then im happy about it"

I looked at him still frowning he hugged me trying to comfort me all I knew was it was going to take a lot more then a hug to do that now.


	19. Hmm

Chapter 19: Hmm…

It had been about three months I was starting to get a little bump not much of one yet, my brother still didn't know, I was going to tell him this weekend they were in town I was spending the weekend with randy in his hotel and I was going to the show.

I stood up putting the baggy shirt on and grabbing my bag my mom wasn't home so I didn't get to say bye I left a note and wlaked out going to the hotel my brother kept calling I didn't answer I wanted to see randy.

I knocked on his door he opened it in just a towel, I smiled as he pulled me in kissing me, he put his hand on the bump smiling he bent down kissing my stomach "hello my little baby you be good for your mommy? I hope so" he smiled kissing my stomach again and came back up kissing me again I moaned and then groaned pushing him off of me running to the bath room.

Randys POV

He took a deep breath before walking into the bathroom to check on her.

"Are you okay?" i asked, softly kneeling down next to her.

She nodded her head and sat up and leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah, just morning sickness all ready," she whispered.

i felt bad for her. She was only 21 years old and pregnant. i didn't know what to do so i sat next to her, putting my arm around her, and rubbed her arm.

"It'll be okay, I promise," i told her then kissed her forehead as there was a knock on the door.

I looked down at her and smiled lightly. I stood up and offered her My hand to help her up. She took it, gratefully and stood up.

"You can use my toothbrush and mouthwash if you want," I said, motioning to where my toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash was sitting.

"Thanks," she said, smiling gratefully at me.

i walked into the other room to get the door. i opened the door and saw her brother, Batisa standing there, looking a little worried.

"Hey, man," i said, opening the door, letting him in.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?" dave asked, walking in.

"Yea shes-" I started but she walked out of the bathroom.

"What the hell?" dave asked, glaring at her.

"It's not what you think dave," i said.

"My little sisterhasnt been answering the phone for me in the last six hours but here you are you made me worried sick about you," dave said, his voice rising.

i finally understood that she hadn't told her brother yet. i didn't blame her. He would blow up at her or at me mostly.

"dave, I need to tell you something," i said almost inaudibly.

"Are you okay"dave asked hugging her tightly

" I'm fine," she said, reassuring her brother.

"Good now what do you need to tell me?" dave asked looking down at her.

"I think you should sit down," she said, her voice still barely above a whisper.

He frowned, a little confused but went and sat on the couch. She looked at me, a little scared of her brother and not sure how to tell him. i walked over to her and hugged her for reassurance.

"Tell him," I whispered and pushed her lightly towards the couch.

She sat down next to her brother and looked at him. She smiled, softly and bit her bottom lip.

"Tell me, sis," he urged.

"I'm…pregnant," she whispered and looked down at the floor.

Daves eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears. Did his baby sister just tell him that she was pregnant? No…she didn't, did she?

"Are you serious?" he asked, tilting her chin up to make her look him in the eyes.

"Yes," she whispered as she nodded her head.

dave looked at me, finally putting two and two together. He got up and slammed randy against the wall.

"You did this to her, didn't you?" he yelled, getting into randys face.

"It—wasn't supposed to happen, dave. She wasn't supposed to end up pregnant, she said she was on birth control, it was an_ accident_," randy yelled back, pushing dave off of him.

"You still got my baby sister knocked up!" dave yelled at randy.

"we're together! She wants me and I want her, that's how it is. You can't protect her from everything, dave; especially when you're still injured," randy shouted, angrily.

"You're my best friend randy. I expected you to be smart and notruin her life her life is over its done now because of this and you still get to go and do you shit, while shes stuck with a baby!," dave yelled, still in randys face.

Samantha POV

I sat there watching them, afraid of what to say or do. I knew that he didn't ruin my life how could this ruin my life. There was no way I could call it that. I _love_ being with randy; I felt safe.

i got up and went over and pushed dave away from randy. i looked at dave and shook my head no at him

"He didn't ruin my life david. I know I'm your sister and I know he's your best friend but I love him," i told him, looking him in the eyes.

dave calmed down a little. He was still pissed that his best friend impregnated his baby sister but if she wanted it there wasn't much he could do about it.

"What are you going to do about this baby, randy?" dave asked, calmly.

"Well, I'm going to be there,shes my girlfriend and I love her as well" randy told him

"By being there what do you mean?" dave asked. He expected them to get married; that's what a baby needed, a stable marriage between the two parents.

randy had an idea of what dave wanted him to do and he wanted to do it but he was going to do it on his terms; not his best friend's.


	20. Baby stuff

Chapter 20: Baby stuff

The next morning I woke up seeing randy asleep on his stomach next to me, I smiled at him touching his check I went to get up when I felt his arm pull me down and into his stomach.

"Morning beautiful" he said

I smiled "Morning sweetie"

He started to kiss my neck making me moan, he flipped me around and kissed me, there was touching and well you know one thing lead to another.

Afterwards we were getting dressed, I couldn't stop smiling he walked over to me kissing me "we got to get going baby" he told me

I smiled grabbing my purse as we headed out to the arena, I was leaning against Randy with his arm around my shoulder, and on the way he had to stop so I could throw up I felt horrible.

I smiled at my brother and John, john came and hugged me

"So I hear you going to be a mama in about what six months" he said looking at my tummy

I smiled putting my hand on it "yea I am" I still wasn't sure how happy about it Randy was, I mean he would talk to my stomach whenever he saw me when we woke up before bed in the middle of the day it was cute, but we haven't really talk about it yet, names or anything like that.

John hugged me again and shook Randy's hand "Congrats man don't fuck this up"

Randy smiled putting his hand over mine on my stomach "Naw man this makes it worth it", randy knew Sam still thought he wasn't happy about this baby, he was it was just happing sooner then he planed.

I smiled looking at randy and we walked away randy said he needed to talk to me we went to his locker room and we sat down, he smiled looking at me.

"So why don't you move in with me?" randy asked me

I looked at him "are you for reals?"

He smiled "yea baby what do you say?"

I smiled hugging him "I say yes"

"See I told you I could be tamed" he said making me rember our conversation before he went to the military, I smiled

"Yea you did"

He smiled and leaned over kissing pushing me back making me moan, I couldn't get enough of him which is what probably got us in this situation.

I smiled as he pulled away "So you really are happy about the baby?" I asked him for the hundredth time already.

He laughed "Baby im happy just forget all the stuff I said in the car"

I smiled kissing him.

A few hours later I was walking back to Randy's locker room from hanging out with john when I saw Steven at the end of the hallway I sighed putting my hand on my stomach walking towards where he was I had to get back to randy, I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm pushing me against the wall right next to a door.

"So I hear you're pregnant?" he said

I just nodded my head yes as I tried to pull my arm away from him and he just tightened his grip on my arm making my wince.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked me

"Well this isn't helping Steven and you know why please just let go your hurting me go get Sara your pregnant girlfriend or whatever" I said moving my foot kicking the door praying someone was in there.

"Well this is the only way I can get you to talk to me, now for my baby's sake I need you to forgive me" he said gritting through his teeth making his grip stronger.

I winced in pain tears coming when all of a sudden Steven was thrown off of me and I saw randy punching in his face

"Randy stop it" I yelled pulling him off of him

Randy looked at me and back to Steven "You fucking come near her again and I will fucking hurt you"

Randy put his hand on my lower back walking me to his locker room he sat me down looking at my arm kissing it; there was a huge red hand mark.

I was shaking, all I could see when he had me was the last time and it scared me, I heard the door open and saw my brother and john but I could still myself dazing, I felt randy put his arms around me holding me to him. I started to feel sick and I got up running to the bathroom slamming the door throwing up, when I got done I just sat there listing to my brother scream and yell about Steven I walked out and sat down next to randy.

"Dave calm down im okay the baby's okay everyone's ok don't let that punk ass bitch get you all worked up" I told him getting him to stop yelling

Randy kissed my forehead "you ready baby?" he asked me

"Yea Im sleepy" I told him as we stood up I hugged my brother and john bye and we left going to Randy's hotel.

I smiled going into my bag and to the bathroom I brushed my teeth and changed into a Cute Mesh Baby doll With A pink Lycra Bow And Matching Booty Shorts With Double Band And O-ring I let my hair done and walked out into the room smiling at randy, his eyes got huge as he looked my body up and down he jumped out of the bed and came to me picking me up I giggle as he lightly throw me on the bed He lowered his head towards mine and let his lips crash onto mine. I welcomed the kiss, I parted my lips and let him slip his tongue into my mouth and I kissed him back with a lot of passion, he let me feel his hardness as he grinded it against my pelvic I moaned out in pleasure.

I moaned into his mouth.

"Take me, Randy," I moaned as I struggled to take his shirt off.

I felt a strong desire of needing him after tonight with Steven I did need randy I didn't want him to make love to me I wanted him to fuck me.

As I finally got his shirt off and I let my hands explore his body, I love his whole body his whole body was a turn on for me and made me want him even more.

I felt one of his hands slip around me and pull down the straps to my baby doll unhooking it in the back and then pull it off. I didn't care but I wanted him inside of me but I controlled myself as he grabbed my breast a little rough and I moaned into his mouth once again I grinded my hips against his to let him know what I wanted he got the clue as he pulled his mouth away from mine and pulled my pink booty shorts off he just stared at me for a minute and gave me that cocky smirk of his letting me know I wasn't going to get my way at least not yet…

He got back on top of me and lowered his lips to my collar bone and kissed down my collarbone to my left breast and kissed all around it till he made it to the nipple then he took it into his mouth and sucked on it for a while then did the same thing to the other one. He then kissed down my ribs to my stomach where he decided to tease me a little by kissing my belly button making me moan and shiver knowing that was one of my hot spot.I whimpered a little and he finally gave in to me as he pulled his boxers off. He positioned himself between my legs and hovered over top of me and looked into my eyes smiling kissing me.

"I love you" he said

"I love you to"

As he jammed himself into me roughly and I kissed him hard to stifle the scream that was making its way up my throat.

He continued to do that; he would pull out then jam it back in. He finally just jammed it in once last time then thrusted in and out of me. He last almost two hours before he came inside of me and I let him relax on top of me while still inside of me. I grabbed a blanket and pulled it over top of us as he finally pulled out, breathless.

He looked at me and smiled kissing my forehead "was it good?" he asked smirking

I smiled "Naw I've had better"

He laughed "Shut up"

He pulled me to him holding me "So what do you want?" he asked

"Hmm?" I asked confused

"A boy or girl" he said putting his hand on my stomach

I smiled putting my hand over his "I don't care as long he or she is hundred percent healthy"

Randy kissed my cheek "I want a boy"

I smiled "yea?"

"Yea a little boy randy JR" Randy sighed smiling

I laughed and yawned "Your so cute baby"

Randy smiled kissing me "I love you" he said

"I love you to"

We fell asleep laying like that next to each other


	21. Fixed it

Chapter 21: fixed it

a/n I'm sorry bout the last time I don't why it didn't fully load the last time but here it is again thanks please read and review also I said in the last chapter I think that Sam was three months I lied sorry she's only just about two months.

It was a week later and we were bringing the last load of my stuff to his house, I smiled as we were done randy came up to me handing me a set of keys. He had the next week off to spend with me I smiled taking them from him.

"Welcome home baby" he told me smiling

I smiled at him when john and Dave came in "Want to play some football bro?" Dave asked him

Randy looked at me smirking "Do you mind baby?" he asked glaring at the guys as they started to make whipping sounds, I laughed rolling my eyes.

"I don't care baby im going to go sit with grace for a minute" I told him as he leaned down lightly kissing me while he brushed his fingers tips against my stomach.

I smiled as I walked over to grace sitting down she laughed "don't let them give randy shit Dave did the same thing"

I laughed rolling my eyes "Guys are dicks especially these ones" I said watching them putting my hand on my stomach

"SO are you and randy going to get married?" grace asked me

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know" I told her, I hadn't really thought of that I mean I was just happy with him right now and I don't think I want to get married baby or no baby….

"Well around the time your brother becomes an uncle he'll become a daddy as well" grace said out of the blue

I looked at her and smile hugely "Oh my god no way?"

She smiled nodding her head.

I watched them playing randy winked at me god I still got butterflies in my tummy I bit on my lip piercing I had it re-done right before I found out I was pregent..

"So how did you tell randy?" she asked me

I looked at her and sighed "Um well we had just found out saras baby wasn't his and he kept going on and on how he was so happy and that he didn't want a baby and I got upset and went to my room and he came in and then I showed him the test"

"Oh so how does he feel about the baby now?"

I sighed "I don't know he acts happy and excited but im still not a hundred percent sure you know?"

Grace smiled "Im sure his happy" I went to say something when the guys walked up to us I smiled at randy.

"Hey baby you want to go to the store and get stuff for a bbq?" he asked me

"Yea that's fine" we walked into the kitchen and he give me money for it I went to leave when he grabbed my arm turning me to him kissing me I giggled pulling away walking back outside "grace you want to come with me?"

She nodded her head, an hour and a half later we were back I smiled seeing randy I got something for the baby I probably shouldn't of but I couldn't help it I walked with the bags to the kitchen I smiled pulling the little red shoes I got for the baby showing randy.

He smiled grabbing them "Oh baby these are awesome" he told me smiling; I smiled as he kissed me I grabbed them and put them up in our room.

It was three hours later and it was just me,grace,randy,dave, and john all kicking it on the porch I was sitting on Randy's lap laying my head on his chest listing to him talk , grace and Dave went off to talk I smiled knowing about what.

They came back I tried to act like I didn't know but I couldn't help the smile on my face when I looked at him, he looked at me weirdly

"What?" he asked me

"Nothing" I said smirking, Dave looked at me weirdly and it hit him

"She's know huh?"

Grace laughed "sorry baby"

I smiled getting up and hugging my brother "Congrats bro" I told him happily

Randy and john looked at us weird I smiled at them as my brother put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well Randy when you become a dad shortly before or after I will be one to"

Randy smiled as him and john got up shaking Daves hand in their manly little way I smiled.

A few hours later everyone left and it was just me and randy, I felt exhausted which wasn't anything new with me lately; I smiled as randy turned on the TV and pulled me to him laying next to him.

"This is nice" he said

I just smiled closing my eyes this was nice


	22. Emotionless

Chapter 22: Emotionless

It had been a month now and grace and I were getting all preggers I Was way smaller then her, poor girl she was already getting big but if you looked at my brother you wouldn't be surprised his baby would be big.

I was waiting with grace at the airport for the boys I smiled seeing randy and Dave along with john behind him he walked up to my looking exhausted hugging me I smiled lightly giving him a kiss as we went to get their luggage, randy got in the drivers seat of my car as all of us drove to mine and Randy's house.

We were all talking and goofing around when we pulled up we saw my mom and some guy sitting on the porch with her I looked at Dave and saw nothing but pure hatred and anger in his eyes.

I slowly got out of the car and Dave put me behind him as him and randy walked onto the porch Dave looked at our mom

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Dave asked through gritted teeth, I put my hand on Daves arm hoping he would remember I was behind him still confused as to who this man was.

"He came to my house looking for you guys and you guys deserve something from him so I brought him here I knew the girls were picking you guys up"

I came around from behind Dave looking at this man, I looked a little like him, he had red hair and my nose I was confused randy came and put his arm around me protectively.

"Who is this?" I asked

My mom sighed knowing I was going to flip out when she told me "sweetie this your farther" my eyes got huge as I felt anger run through out my body

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck away from my house" I said through gritted teeth.

"Samantha I know you guys are angry just let me explain"

I glared at him "explain what how you abandon us? Hell I didn't even know who you were how fucking sad is that?" I said

He looked at me and Dave and sighed "can we not make a scene im sure you boyfriend wouldn't like his niebors seeing this" he said looking at randy

I looked at randy "I don't want him in our home he goes in there and I swear I will leave"

Randy pulled me to him looking at my farther shaking his head no "No we can sit on the porch but my girlfriend don't want you in our home so sorry"

We all walked to the porch I sat next to randy, john was confused he leaned over to randy whispering "I didn't think they had a dad"

Randy flicked him in his head rolling his eyes

Dave glared at him "so what are your reasons"

Our dad sighed "I know no matter what I say you guys are still going to hate me, he sighed when I left you guys I wasn't in a good place I was drinking and doing drugs and hitting on your mom and Dave a few times, Sam you were just a baby and I was afraid I was going to hurt you so I had to go get myself clean and some counseling"

I glared at him "So it took you all these years to get clean? Bullshit lee" I said calling him by his first name I rolled my eyes.

He just nodded looking at Dave "You know it kills me we don't ever talk, you're my only daughter and you're my only son"

"Yea well it doesn't bother me" Dave said coldly to him

Lee stood up nodding his head "I got to get going, I'll be around now your mom has my number I hope to hear from you two someday, and I am sorry" he walked away into his truck driving of, our mom looked at us shaking her head.

"I got to get going I'll talk to you guys later she looked at me and grace take care of my grand babies" she drove off, I blew out the breath I didn't realized I was holding in.

Randy looked at me "are you ok?" he asked

I just nodded my head yes "Im hungry want to go out to eat?" I asked everyone they just nodded yes as we got back in the car going to a restaurant.

Randy and I were home alone now I was laying down watching TV when randy came in looking at me, I looked at him trying to smile

"What's on your mind babe?" Randy asked laying on the bed next to my stomach looking at me.

I sighed putting my hand on my stomach "what if im like him randy?"

He sighed moving up next to me putting his arm around my shoulders "your not baby I promise you your not, you've been through so much in your life and you stood tall and strong you didn't run away and not come back"

I just nodded my head randy made me look at him and looked right in my eyes "if I thought in any way you were anything like that man I wouldn't be with you"

I smiled a little as randy came down kissing me, making me moan, we ended up having sex off and on all night.

The next day randy and were just hanging out together I was tracing his tattoo on his arm his arm band one, he looked at me smiling he leaned down kissing me and then stood up.

A few minutes later he came back and told me to close my eyes, I looked at him weirdly as I did what he asked I few minutes later I felt something being tied around my finger "Okay open" he told me I opened my eyes seeing a string tied on his finger and on mine and in the middle was a ring, I looked at him weirdly

"Baby do you need meds?" I asked him smiling

He smiled "no baby I don't, my whole life I said if I ever got married it would be with someone I couldn't live without, without them I couldn't breath, they would be like my life line, well this string represents my life line, so im asking you, would you be my life line for the rest of our lives?" he slip the ring to the tip of my finger looking at me, I smiled feeling tears coming, damn hormones!

"Yes randy I will" I told him after a few minutes he put the ring on my finger and kissed me he untied the string as we slowly undressed each other and he made love to me for a good two hours.

I sighed watching randy sleep I kissed him on his cheek and got out of bed I had called my mom to tell and get a number from her, lees I was going to meet him at my bar I worked at.

I slipped out and went into the bar I saw him sitting in the back corner I sighed sitting down across from him I swolled my pride "Its been a long time I didn't even know who I always wondered if you thought about your son or if you missed your little girl, I always wanted to ask you how we felt about that, how you happy out there? When you go to sleep how do you sleep? did you ever once wonder if we were okay Lee? I felt the tears coming as I asked all these questions at once you know we all been through hell our whole lives and you have a huge part of blame there for it, why weren't there when we was going hungry? You don't know how many days I spent cold and hungry and I hate you for it, there's things I'll take to my grave, but we're okay now mom is ok me and Dave are starting our own families so please just don't hurt us any more, I just came here to tell you that I don't hate you and I forgive you"

I sat there for what felt like five minutes without him saying anything just staring at me I rolled my eyes getting up and started to walk away.

"I can only imagine you wondered about me as much as I did you which was everyday Samantha all day I thought about you guys, I thought about Dave constaly and missed you like crazy, and to answer one of your questions no im not happy and I haven't been since the day I walked out that door on my family, and I constaly wondered if you guys were ok, I take full blame for you guys going through hell if I had been there you guys wouldn't of gone through it, I remember about six years ago I drove down your street to see you and I saw you standing in the drive way with some guy looked like a punk to me but I parked by that tree by the fence and watched you until you noticed you looked really happy the guy was swinging you around it was the guy your with now that kid that was always around before I left"

I stopped listing to him I turned around "Yea that's randy my fiancé and babies daddy" I told him as I walked out of the bar and drove home I felt like I got a load of, I walked in the door and saw randy passing

"No she's here bye Dave"

He looked at me "where were you baby I was worried"

I smiled walking to him and hugging him "I went and talked to lee"

He just nodded his head hugging me back, this was my place and I knew I wouldn't walk away from it for anything in this world.


	23. when it was me

Chapter 23: When it was me

Grace and I went on the road with the guys we were sitting backstage watching their match, the only thing that sucked was the fact Steven and Sara, god I couldn't stand them and I was about to lose my temper with them.

I smiled seeing randy won and deiced to go and meet him I told grace I would be right back; I had made friends with almost everyone back here.

I saw Steven walking up to me I sighed "Steven go away"

"Please Sam" I sighed stopping and looking at him

"What?"

"What does he have I don't?" Steven asked me

"What?"

"Why did you pick him over me? I mean we were going to have a baby and now he has everything I want" Steven said looking at me, I know I shouldn't but I felt horrible for him I sighed

"Steven that baby I lost there was a chance it was Randy's baby also, randy and I slept together the same day you and I first did" I told him putting my hand on my stomach

He looked at my stomach "I know you don't believe me but I am sorry for what I did to you that night randy came over I didn't fight back because I knew I was wrong, I could smell him on you and on your bed and I just snapped"

I just nodded my head as randy came up glaring at Steven Steven held up his hands and walked away.

"What was that?" randy asked looking at me concerned I smiled

"Nothing baby he was just apologizing for the last time he saw me" I told him

He smiled nodding his head kissing me, I moaned into the kiss as randy put his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, I smiled pulling away "Im hungry baby" he laughed

"Damn baby your eating a lot" he said as we started walking and he put his arm around my neck.

I laughed "Well I am two and a half months pregnant with your baby"

He stopped walking and looked at me shocked "No shit oh my god why didn't you tell me you was pregnant?"

I laughed slapping him in his arm "Shut up"

He smirked and put his arm back around my neck "so where you want to go to eat?"

"I don't care"

He nodded as we got in his locker room I didn't see grace so I assumed her and Dave left.

I smiled as randy grabbed his bag, mine was at our hotel. And we left.

We decided just to go through taco bell drive thru and go to the hotel to eat we both were exhausted.

We got back to the hotel and I changed into a pair of Randy's sweats and one of my tank tops I sighed as it felt tight not to tight but tighter then it used to be.

I walked out of the bathroom grunting "This whole getting fat thing is not going very well with me" I told randy sitting down next to him on the bed

He laughed looking at me smiling "baby doll you're not fat you're pregnant and very beautiful"

I rolled my eyes smirking "no shit oh my god I'm pregnant randy why didn't you tell me?" I asked him laughing, he laughed shaking his head at me, we sat there eating and just hanging out, and we put a movie on and fell asleep watching it.


	24. A little ways

Chapter 24: A little ways

Well I'm about four months pregnant now and getting a little belly going randy thought it was the cutest thing ever, I thought I was fat.

I was at work, randy didn't like me still working at the bar but I loved it it kept me sane while he was gone, I missed him so much he wasn't due home for another two days and would only be home for two days and then he was gone for a month.

I leaned against the bar talking to Ryan when two people walked in the door Steven and Sara I sighed walking to were they were sitting

"What can I get you?"

"I want a Budweiser and she wants a cherry coke" Steven said

I nodded walking away getting it for them I handed them their drinks

"You going to start a tab or pay now?"

"Start a tab Chris is going to be here in a little bit" I nodded great

It was completely dead which was weird.

Ryan smirked at me shaking his head I looked at why "why did Jordan want me to work tonight look at it, you can handle it"

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know"

My cell phone went off I smiled answering it "hey baby"

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Nothing just standing at work bored"

"Same here how's my baby?"

"The baby is good" I said smiling putting my hand on my stomach I heard someone clear they're throat and sighed turning around seeing Chris "hold on babe, what can I get you?"

"A bud"

I nodded adding it to Stevens tab, and got Chris his beer handing it to him I turned back around.

"Okay so what are you doing?"

"Not much getting out of an airport, hey I'll call you back when I get to my hotel ok?"

I smiled "okay I love you"

"I love you to"

We hung up and I sighed sadly I missed him so much

"What does a girl have to do to get a drink around here!?" I heard a familiar voice say I smiled and turned see Jordan's Sister Minnie standing at the bar, I ran over hugging her.

She smiled pulling away putting her hands on my belly "I didn't believe Jordan but now I do"

I smiled putting my hand on my stomach as Jordan came out he hugged his sister and smiled at me "okay you can go home now"

I laughed shaking my head "This is why you called me in?" I asked

Jordan smiled and laughed

"Okay well Jordan I got your key me and my girl here is going to go and hang out catch up" Minnie said

I smiled clocking out and grabbing my stuff I hugged Jordan and we walked out.

We walked to my car and I unlocked it we got in and started to drive "so where do you want to go?"

"Denny's" she said laughing, I smiled that's all she would talk about at night in our cell was dennys we actually got into a fist fight over it.

We rolled into dennys and my cell went off I smiled seeing it was randy "hey baby"

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm getting something to eat with an old friend"

"Who?" randy asked trying not to sound jealous but still jealous?

I smiled "Don't worry baby it's my friend Minnie I told you about"

"I wasn't worried, well I'll let you get back to your dinner, call me when you get home"

"Okay I love you"

"I love you to" we hung up

Minnie smiled at me as we sat down in the booth "So who's you man?"

I smiled I had done nothing but talk to her about randy "Um well it's Randy"

She smiled at me "Oh my god that's awesome sweetie"

We ate and talked for a couple of hours and I dropped her off at Jordan's place, I was now home and felt exhausted, I smiled walking down the hall, I turned the light on in my room slowly undressing I got a pair of jimmies on and sat on the bed calling Randy's cell.

"Hey" he said sleepy

I smiled "hey did I wake you?"

I heard him grumbling "Yea but its fine, so how was your dinner?"

"It was fine, how are you"

"Miserable, I miss you baby how's the baby?"

I smiled putting my hand on my tummy "He or she is fine" I refused to call the baby it "I think he or she missed daddy though, I know I miss you"

I heard him chuckled "I miss you two well one more day on more time and I'll be home"

"Yea but for only two days and then you're gone for a month"

He sighed "I know baby but when the baby gets here I'll be home for two months and make it up to both of you"

I knew he felt bad he wasn't here that much; I smiled "Okay baby im going to hold you to that"

"I promise you you can"

I smiled yawning I looked over at his side of the bed sighing, I missed him so much it hurt.

"Well baby Im going to let you go so we both can get some sleep, I love you"

I smiled "I love you to"

We both hesitantly hung up the phone, there was some night we would fall asleep on the phone with each other. I slowly closed my eyes drifting off to sleep holding his pillow against me.


	25. And the baby is

Chapter 25: A day or two more

I was waiting for randy at the airport terminal; I had a huge smile on my face I couldn't wait to see him.

I saw him on crutches with a knee brace on his knee I rushed to him.

"Oh my god randy what happened?"

He smiled at me "Oh this nothing babe, I just twisted my knee but good news I get two more days home with you"

I smiled excitedly "Yay!"

We went and got his bags and drove home, once we got into the house randy grabbed my hand pulling me to him smiling, he leaned down kissing me, I moaned and got butterflies in my tummy when he put his hand on it, god I love this man so much, I felt myself being lifted up and I automatically wrapped me legs around his waist as he carried me to our bed.

I smiled up at him "Are you okay to?"

"Baby unless I am completely paralyzed you never have to ask that question"

I giggled as randy started to kiss down my neck and UN hook the straps to my overalls he pulled them off smiling while staring my body up and down, he put his hand on my stomach kissing it all over making me giggle.

He slowly undressed me and when I went to mess around with him he shook his head no telling me it was all about me this time, I smiled laying down watching him undress, he winced a little in pain taking the knee brace off. He slowly climbed onto of me and we had sex for a good two hours.

A few hours later we were in a room waiting for my doctor to come in, we get to find out the sex of the baby Rand sighed anxiety looking at me and to my tummy which was exposed he smiled putting his hand on it.

"You're so cute looking pregnant baby"

I rolled my eyes "no im fat and im hating it"

"Your not fat how many times do I have to tell you right now I don't think I have ever seen you look as beautiful as you do now?"

I rolled my eyes "Randy baby you can stop you got me already"

"Whatever baby it's the truth"

I sighed looking at randy, don't get me wrong I already loved this baby, but I was scared, I was scared I'd be like my dad and I was scared randy wasn't happy about the baby, I mean obvious he is look at him, but I was worried we'd get into this and he would deiced other wise. I felt randy grab a hold of my hand and squeeze it, I looked at him and he kissed me lightly on my lips telling he loved me so much, he knew what I was thinking about, he always could tell I always get quiet, he went to say something when my doctor walked in.

"Hello Samantha who's this today?"

I smiled "This is my fiancé Randy the babies daddy"

The doctor smiled shaking his hand he sat down on his little chair thing "Well it says here that we're finding out the sex today do you guys want to know?"

I nodded and waited for the ultra sound. I wanted to know what I was having. I was looking forward to was going shopping for the clothes and the furniture.

"Now if you'll lay back, so we can get started, we can find out the sex of your baby," he instructed.

I did as I was told and about five minutes later everything was set up. I looked at randy and squeezed his hand

"Are you excited?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked back.

"Of course," he said, smiling at me.

"Okay" he said as he looked at the screen.

I watched the screen waiting to see my baby, a few seconds later there it was I smiled.

"You're going to have a…." he started as my cell phone rang.

"Sorry," I said looking at the caller id and saw that it was my brother. "I have to take this; it'll only take a minute."

He nodded and waited as I talked to my brother. I quickly got off the phone with him sighing "Sorry, he's a pain," I said smiling lightly.

"It's alright are we ready now?"

Randy and I both nodded our heads smiling

"Well you're having A…."

A/n Plz don't hate me! Okay heres your opione time what do you think they should have a boy or a girl?


	26. AND?

Chapter 26: The real World

a/n okay you guys are going to hate me you will find out the sex of the baby but when you don't except it, and I will have little inside hints,

The doctor smiled at me handing me the picture of my baby, there a little get together being planed at our house in a little bit, we smiled getting in the car, and Randy smiled looking at me he leaned over kissing me.

I giggled as we started to drive to the grocery store to get some food for tonight.

"So you want to make the room next to ours the babies?" randy asked me

I looked at him surprise, the room next to ours was his trophy room and all of his wrestling stuff was in there, I smiled "If your ok with that" I told him

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

"Just cause that's where all of your wrestling stuff is"

He smiled and went to say something when my phone went off I smiled and answered "what john?"

"So?"

"So?" I asked him acting confused

"Samantha a boy or a girl?" he asked

I giggled "Oh that yea well it's a" I giggled as I hung up on him, randy laughed shaking his head.

"I bet his sitting there waiting" randy said laughing as my phone rang again.

"Yes John?"

"What was that?"

"Me letting you know your not going to find out yet you have to wait, be at our house around sixish" I told him getting out of the car and randy wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked into the store.

We got food for tonight spent a good two hundred dollars but hey all of his family and mine plus some of the wrestlers were going to be there, so we had a lot of people to feed.

We were driving home, I leaned over laying my head on his shoulder, I felt him put his arm around my shoulders as we pulled into our drive way, I saw john Dave and grace there already I smiled standing up, they got to find out the sex of their baby tomorrow I smiled hugging grace and then Dave, my brother put his huge hand on my belly.

"So am I having a niece or nephew?"

I smiled walking into the house with them following me "your going to a have a Ne" I sighed "Shit I gotta go take a show"

I laughed walking into the my room into the bathroom starting it the shower I grabbed a blue tank top and a pair of white pants with my blue bra and thong set.

I smiled stepping in the hot shower, thirty minutes I got out hearing music playing I smiled rolling my eyes, I got dressed and brushed my hair walking out to the porch where everyone was at.

I smiled at everyone and walked up to randy at the grill wrapping my arms around his waist, he moaned turning around kissing me "you smell good baby"

"What I smelt bad before?" I asked him acting all defensive

"No baby that's not what I meant"

"No you said I smelled" I said now not being able to hold a straight face

Randy laughed shaking his head "shut up Sam"

I giggled walking away to sit in between john and my brother who was talking to Shawn Michaels and triple h or Paul and Stephanie was sitting between them.

I put my legs up on johns lap and he looked at me shaking his head "Do I look like a leg rest?"

I smiled "yea for me you are"

He laughed as grace came and sat down on Daves lap, I looked over and saw my brother happy which made me happy.

I smiled looking over at randy.

"So when are we going to found out?" my brother asked me

I looked at him shrugging my shoulders "Oh boy oh boy I do not know when ever randy feels like telling you" I told him smirking

He sighed "Well tomorrow we're going to put you through this"

I laughed "Grace cant keep shit from me I know everything, I know if it's a boy she'll be happy but if it's a girl she'll be ecstatic, grace cant hid her emotions as well as I can" I told him smiling at the end.

A few hours later it was just me, grace, Stephanie, Paul, randy, Dave and john and my mom and Randy's parents at our house.

I smiled at randy "baby put our family out of their misery" I told him

He laughed "Alright well we are having" randy started when his cell phone went off I laughed, a few minutes later he laughed getting off "that wasn't planned but any ways we're having a boy Randy Jr"

Everyone said congrats at the same time hugging us Randy's dad came up hugging me "So there's going to be a fourth generation wrestler here soon?"

"I don't know if I could handle randy and our son both wrestling but yea there will be"

Everyone smiled.

Randy's POV

I stepped back watching her, she was just glowing she looked beautiful right now, my heart felt like it was smiling just looking at her, my eyes went to her tummy, my son was growing inside of her, she was giving me my son, there was no way I could ever re-pay her.

I walked back to the room that would be his; it had all my wrestling stuff in, magazines, replica belts of all the belts I have won in my career, all my evolution stuff, DVDs with me in it. I never thought I would take this room down but now all this shit doesn't even matter all that matters his him and her and our family.


	27. Accidents do happen

I was standing at the gate with randy trying not to cry, he smiled hugging me.

"Hey think about it I'll be home soon"

"And then you'll be gone again" I told him

He smiled "Yea but then you get the whole bed back to yourself and can do what you do when im not around" he told me

"I do what I do when your not around when you are" I told him "And I don't mind sharing the bed with you"

He kissed me as they did the last call I sighed "You better go baby" I told him, he bent down kissing my tummy "Okay son you be good for mommy I love you" he said and stood up I smiled kissing me before walking away.

I sighed walking out of the airport and driving over to grace's my brother got a whole two weeks off so he was here for another week, I told grace she was a lucky bitch, I already missed randy, I wiped my eyes turning off my car and getting out, I walked in to see her and Dave laying on the couch, Dave smiled at me.

"Shut up Dave im mad at you" I told him

He looked at me "What the hell did I do?"

"You got two weeks off and Randy didn't and im sad so im blaming you" I told him, he laughed rolling his eyes as I sat down.

"He has vacation coming up but he switched so he could have more time with the baby"

I smiled "yea he told me that which is why he wont get that much off between then and now" I said smiling, they were having a girl.

"SO what are you up to?" my brother asked me sitting up

"I just came by to say hi and then im going home to clean Randy's messy and he wouldn't let me do shit"

Grace laughed "Dave's the same way" she told me

"Oh don't I know I grew up with his ass for a minute we shared a room, hey you guys wanna come over and hang out with me tonight?" I asked them not really wanting to be home by myself, Dave smirked.

"Aw do you not want to be by yourself?"

I rolled my eyes "Not really" I told him I didn't want to get shit about it because I felt stupid, he smiled.

"Sure sis not a problem"

I smiled hugging them "Alright Im going to get going to go home and clean I'll see you" I told them leaving.

I got home and smiled cleaning and doing dishes it took me three hours to clean the whole house when I got done the phone was ringing I answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey baby girl" I heard randy and smiled.

"Hey you how was your flight?"

"It was good, long, I just got to the hotel, im so tired baby, what are you doing?"

"Well I just got done cleaning and Im debating on what to do for dinner, Dave and grace are coming over" I told him

"Aw that's good, hey babe im going to get im exhausted I'll talk to you in the morning?"

"Yea"

"Alright I love you"

I smiled "I love you to and miss you"

"Miss you to love you baby later" he said as we hung up I sighed.

Later that night Dave had gotten a little tipsy so they were going to spend the night, I ran out of milk and deiced to go get some from the store for coffee in the morning.

I laughed at my brother he was a funny drunk when he was happy I grabbed my keys and got in my car.

My cell phone rang and it was john I put it on speaker since I was driving.

"What's up john?" I said

"Where are you?" he asked

"In my car running up to the store why?" I asked him

"Oh cause I just called you house someone answered laughing and then hanging up on me again" he said trying to sound hurt, I laughed.

"Sorry dude Dave's a little tipsy" I told him stopping at the red light I sighed waiting to make my right hand turn to get to the store.

"Well I was just calling to see how you were since randy left today"

I smiled going to turn and then screamed as the side of my car got hit.

"Oh my god John I got to go" I said shakily

"What's wrong?"

"I just got hit" I told him hanging up and getting out of my car through the passenger side, my arm was hurting really bad and I hit my head on the window making it bleed, damnit just my luck to! I put my hand on my stomach looking at the guy pissed off as people came over to check on me. Someone already called the cops.

I went to the guy to see he was drunk "are you fucking brain dead man? Red means stop not to punch the gas and hit someone who's five and a half months pregnant" I yelled at him as I heard my phone ring I sighed sitting down on the curb answering it.

"Hello?"

"Baby John just called me freaking out that you got hit?" he said

"Some guy ran the red light and hit me on the side of my car" I told him trying not to cry.

""Okay breath calm down, are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Im fine we're waiting for the cops to get here, the baby is fine" I told him feeling him kicking a little I looked up seeing the cops "Baby I got to go can you call grace and let her know?"

"Yea I will call me as soon as you can I love you" he said sounding scared and mad at the same time.

"I love you to" I said hanging up and standing up as the officer came to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, I nodded my head yes "Alright can you tell me what happened?"

"Um well the light turned green and I went to make my turn and then I just feel myself getting hit on my side" I told him

"Alright we're getting an ambulance out here to check on you, the guy is drunk he will be faulted and is going to jail" he told me I just nodded shaking, I sat down putting my hand on my stomach, I looked at my car is was done it looked horrible.

The emts showed up checking me out "Do you want to go get checked out you and the baby?"

I nodded my head yes "Yea my arm feels like its broke and I want to get my baby checked out" I told them they nodded as we got into the ambulance and left, I had them tow my car to my house, I sighed as we got to the hospital and I got into a room.

I started freaking out I had no one to get me, Dave was drunk grace couldn't drive his car my mom was out of town, I was screwed.

I sighed calling randy.

"Hey" I said

"Hey are you okay?"

"Im at the hospital I think my arm is broken I just wanted to get the baby checked out"

"Alright that good"

"Randy I don't know how im going to get home, Dave is drunk and my mom is out of town"

"Its okay baby I'll figure something out" I went to say something but the doctor walked in.

"I'll call you back baby the doctor is here I love you later" I told him hanging up looking at the doctor, he did an ultra sound which showed the baby was perfectly okay and fine after doing a cervical exam.

I was laying there waiting to get my arm checked out they had to do it differently since im pregnant I tried to call randy back but he wasn't answering.

I sighed closing my eyes for a little bit. I woke up to someone waking me up it was the x-ray people; they lifted my arm up and did it that way.

I sighed trying to call randy this time it went straight to his voice mail I was starting to get mad. I laid my head back crying.

"Hey beautiful don't cry" I heard a voice say my head shot up seeing up Randy I smiled as he came next to me kissing my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I talked to Vince right after we talked and he told me to come be with you not to worry about it so it looks like I got two weeks off" he said smiling, I smiled and kissed him feeling much at ease now.


	28. i love you

An hour after they put a cast on my arm we got to leave the docotor couldn't give me anything for pain, I sighed laying my head down against the seat of the car tired as fuck.

"you okay baby?" randy asked me I looked over at him and smiled

"yea I'm fine just sleepy" I told him yawning

Randy nodded his head as we pulled into the drive way I saw dave sitting on the pourch with his head in his hands he looked up and stood up walking to my hugging me tightly I laughed a little.

"Dave air vital for life" I told him as he let go of me

"Im so sorry I shouldn't of been drinking tonight are you ok? Is the baby ok?" he asked worried

"We're fine the baby is fine and I just broke my arm" I told him randy walked up from grabbing his bags he sighed not looking at dave.

"you ready for bed baby? Im beat two plane rides in one day not good for me" he said as I nodded I hugged my brother again.

Randy and I walked into our room I shut the door and kicked my shoes off I watched randy get undressed and lay down, I sighed looking at him as I came and laid down next to him.

"What was that? I asked him he looked up at me weirdly

"what was what?" he asked me

"you glared at my brother and didn't even say hi to him" I said as randy sighed

"This is his fucking fault sam, if he didn't get drunk with two pregant women to look after you wouldn't have a broken arm I wouldn't of had to gone to my boss and get time off to come be with you" randy said as I sat straight up.

"You know its not daves fault even if he wasn't here I still wouldve gone to the store tonight and probally gotten hit still, it was that drunk drivers fault and so sorry you had to take time off of you precoius work!" I told him defensivly 

"your right bout the accident not being his fault it wasn't but baby do you understand with two very pregant women in the house he got so wasted he couldn't drive what if god for bid one of you guys went into premature labor and I don't mind spending time with you just he was here already where I was atleast a thousand miles away from you sam" randy said I rolled my eyes laying down puttiing my hand on my stomach yawning randy put his hand over mine rubbing his thumb on my stomach.

The next morning I woke up in bed alone I heard a huge thump and grace screaming I jumped up quikly walking to the noise that happened to be in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" I yelled seeing my fiance and my brother fighting in the middel of my kitchen they stopped looking at me I glared at randy and back to dave

"Your fucking boyfriend here is blaming me for last night" dave yelled pointing at randy who glared at him

"Well it is your fault for fucking getting drunk!" randy yelled back

"fuck you man im allowed to drink I didn't tell sam to go to the store that very instant!" dave yelled back randy went to say something

"KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" I yelled glaring at both of them "Randy it isnt my brothers fault about last night, and dave look at randys point a little yes maybe you shouldn't of been drinking seeing moms out of town and both grace and I are both pregant something could've happened, I know you wouldn't ever purposly do anything to hurt any of us but look it like that" I said as they both looked at each and nodded.

"Im sorry man" they both said and shook each others hand, I was still mad mostly at randy when we kinda talking about it last night I couldn't bielive it I shook my head and slipped on a pair of flip flops and grabbed randys keys and my purse and looked at grace

"Wanna go baby shopping?" I asked her as she nodded her head yes I looked at randy "I'll be back you two take time to chill and act like big boys" I told him and walked out to his car grace and I got in and drove off.

We were walking around some babystore venting about the guys I sighed "how did it start?" I finally asked her 

"Well dave was making coffee and randy came out dave said good morning and randy just nodded his head, dave asked how you were and randy asked why did he care and it blew up from there" grace said as I rolled my eyes checking out I sighed hungry already deciding to go through burger king drive thru, I got a bunch of little onsies and beanies and a couple of blanketes I got a little outfit with a onsie that had a frog on it that said "mommys little prince" with a pair of blue little pants.

An hour later we were home I smiled seeing randy dave and john sitting on the pourch I smiled grabbing the bags and a bag of food as randy walked to me, I handed him the food and grabbed my soda I smiled at john walking into the house and back into my room sitting on the bed setting my drink on the night stand as randy walked in looking at me I smiled lightly when he sat down next to me "Im sorry I was just so mad baby girl that something could've happened to you or our son and it scared me, pissed me off I wasn't here I should be here with you" randy said as I dropped the clothes I smiled at him touching his cheek.

"baby this was an accident the only person to blame is the drunk driver not you for being at work, and not dave for having a few, baby you love your job and it requeires a lot of travle but don't worry about it, I love you and plus im holding you to that promise" I told him smiling

"I just would be lost if something happened to either of you" randy said putting his hand on my stomach.

"Baby me nor our son is going any where I promise" 

"Im going to hold you to that" randy said dead serious

"Well you go ahead and do that" I told him kissing him I pulled away yawning

Randy pulled me down with him putting his arm around me kissing the top of my head "get some rest baby" he told me as my eyes were slowly closing I mumbled I loved him and fell asleep in his arms.


	29. family night

Three hours later its 2:30 I sighed having a docotor's appoiment I groaned pouting walking out of our room randy was sitting on the couch and chuckled

"Do I have to go we was just there" I pouted slipping on my flip flops as randy stood up laughing.

"baby you were in a car accident the baby needs to be checked out, I promise when we're done I'll take you to get ice cream" he told me I smiled walking out of the house with him I had on a pair of matrinty shorts and a martinty harely davidson tank top "better be the best damn ice cream cone in the world!" I pouted getting in the truck.

Twenty five minutes later of driving and filling paperwork out, I found myself and Randy in a little room, waiting for my doctor to come in.

"It'll be okay, baby, the baby will be fine this is just to make sure." he reassured me and kissed the back of my hand.

"I hope so," I said with a forced smile as I sat on the doctor bed thingy mer bobber

Randy leaned in and kissed my lips, gently the door opened and Dr.Tindelle walked in and smiled at me.

"So sam I hear you got a little banged up last night" he said sitting down and turning on the ultra sound machine.

"Yea stupid ass drunk drivers" I told him as he smiled nodding his head he comes into the bar ofton that's how I know him he didn't do my ultra sound I think it was dr.northup who sucks balls his to rough in my opione.

"Well im sure you see that plenty, now this is going to be cold sweetie" he told me putting the gel on my tummy and starting the ultra sound, I saw the baby yup there was my baby, dr.tindelle grabbed the heart beat dopper and put it on my tummy as well "Hmm" he said and listned closely he went and checked my chart and shook his head, I looked at randy scared.

"What is it?" I asked him

"Well the heart beat dopper is showing two heartbeats two strong heart beats but im only seeing one baby" dr.tindelle said as I started to freak out randy put his hand in mine.

"Don't freak out sweetie, if it is what I think its nothing bad I just have to get this little fellow moving around" dr.tindelle said he put his hand on my stomach and slightly shook it, the baby moved his head and then moved to show another baby I gasped as tindelle paused the screen.

"Yup just as I thought twins sweetie want to know the sex of this one?" he asked I just shockingly nodded my head yes.

"Okay sweetie, it's a girl" he told me as I smiled a little not bieliving this.

.

I looked at Randy and pulled him down and gave him a kiss. I looked at the doctor, suddenly confused.

"But how does this happen? I mean Dr. Northup said I was going to have a baby boy never menoited another baby" I said.

"Well mistakes happen " he said as he wrote some things down on the chart.

"Randy, we're having a baby girl," I said, grinning up at him like a fool.

"and a baby boy" he said and he kissed my forehead.

"Okay, so that's everything, I'll schedule you for your ultra sound next month since it looks to be that you're about six months along and we'll see how everything goes" he said before walking out of the room.

I got dressed then walked out to the receptionist desk to see when my next appointment was. I thanked the receptionist before Randy and I walked out of the hospital, hand in hand.

"Let's go get some ice cream oh and my mom is back in town I cant wait to tell her" I said as Randy pulled me into him and slipped his arm around my waist. and gave me a kiss before opening up my door for me.

Thirty minuets later I walked into my moms house, her and mike got engaged and him and terri along with terri's little brolther anothny I didn't mind him but if terri eyed randy one more time oh lordy!

I smiled hugging my mom "Hey ma how was your trip?" I asked sitting down and putting my hand on my stomach as randy came in and sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"It was good refreshing, until I get home and find out all the drama"she said looking at me as I smiled a little.

"What were you thinking driving that time of night? Samantha you work at a bar you should know how unsafe it is at that time of the night!" she excaimed as I smiled a little

"Yea well dave was drunk with two pregant women in the house" I told her laughing as randy glared at me, I leaned over and lightly kissed his lip "love ya baby" I told him smiling.

"Yes I told to dave and told him no more drinking while you two are pregant, randy here had to take time off cause you had no one" my mom said as I shrugged I couldve took a cab ride home

"Any ways dave went to get ice cream and stuff to make bbq chicken would you two like to stay for dinner?" my mom asked as I looked at randy who chuckled

"mom you had her at ice cream and me at the thought of your cooking" he told my mom well everyone chuckled dave and grace walked in and smiled dave and randy did the little man hug thing I rolled my eyes this morning they were ready to take each others heads off and now you wouldn't even know grace came and hugged me

"So how was your doctor's appointment?" grace asked, sitting down as I smiled hugely

"It was wonderful, I found out some terrific news," I stated, the smile on my face growing brighter.

"You're having twins?" dave asked

"yup" I grinned as my mom and everyone hugged me

"Wait wait that aint the best part yet" I told them smiling "Im having a boy and a girl!" I told them happily everyone hugged me and shook randys hand

.

"Well there you go don't have to do this again" my mom told us as I laughed

"See baby wasn't it worth going?" randy said as I rolled my eyes

"was she pouting?" dave asked as randy laughed and nodded his head yes I rolled my eyes

"Hey lets call john mom can we invite john over?" I asked remebering he was still in town my mom smiled handing me her house phone as I called john.

An hour later the bbq was started and everyone was sitting ouside having fun.

"Sam baby you was a little hellen back in your day" randy said as I rolled my eyes

"I was not randy and dave, john?" I asked him as everyone laughed

"Well you did get into a lot of fights baby girl ,espahcally with our girlfriends" john said as I smirked, terri had been flirting with john all night.

"Yea well you guys brought home skanks, and if you still brought home a skanky girl johnny boy six months pregant or not I will beat the shit out of her" I told him smiling.

"Yea cause you brought home winners" Dave said laughing as I rolled my eyes

"You know my boyfriends werent that bad" I told them

""Oh right hmm Chris? What the hell retard from hell, Steven most likely to be on americas most wanted at some point in his life, and randy oh god that loser" dave said laughing as randy flipped him off I laughed rolling eyes at grace.

"If my old room wasn't taken I would say we could tell these guys they're losers and go to my room and then it would really be like old times" I told her as my mom started to bring out our plates I smiled thanking her as we all started to eat moms boyfriend mike sat down and watched us.

"John I will still kick your ass stomp grinding you teeth" I told him as he rolled his eyes my mom laughed

"Somethings will never change" she said laughing

"_Damnit john ima beat your ass!" I yelled at him as he laughed while we walked out of the store to my moms car I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him he sat next to me and smirked_

"_What happened now?" she asked pulling out of the parking lot_

"_Well I was about to get the really hot guys number when john here threatens to beat him to a bloody pulp"? I said glaring at john who just had a smug look on his face my mom just shook her head until I back handed john "SAMANTHA!" they both yelled_

"_What I took that smug look off of his damn face and he was grinding his damn teeth again stop GRINDING YOUR TEETH!" I yelled at him._

My mom started laughing as we all looked at her "ma you ok?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Just thinking of the time you back handed john" she said as I laughed john just glared at me randy looked up

"Whoa when did you back hand john?" he asked as I laughed

"Um you were away being all you could be, I went with my mom to pick john up from work, and there was this guy man he was fine muscels mm ( I saw randy glare at me and I smiled) ANY ways he was about to give me his number when john comes running up like a bat out of hell yelling at this guy that I was his little sister and he would beat him to a bloody pulp if he looked at me, we get in the car and I tell mom what happened and then out of no where I back handed him for the smug look on his face and for grinding his teeth" I told randy and smiled as he laughed.

I smiled as my mom brought me a hooked up bowel of ice cream and grace the same everyone else had to make their own.

I smiled at randy and then frowned at terri and john sitting close together talking I glared at terri as randy walked up to me "Baby think about the babies" he told me putting his hand on my stomach I nodded my head keeping my eye on them.

"you ready?" randy asked

"Yea let me tell my mom bye" I told him grace and dave left thirty minutes ago I smiled hugging my mom bye I walked over behind john and bent down kissing his cheek "Love ya bro stay away from the diesas" I told him walking to randys truck terri glared at me as randy laughed and opened the door.

"later bro" randy said "take my womens adive" randy said laughing getting in the truck he shook his head staring at me "your horriable babe" he told me pulling out of my moms drive way I rolled my eyes

We pulled into the drive way and saw steven sitting on the pourch I sighed looking at randy who had fire in his eyes I put my hand on his arm "Baby just go inside I don't need any more drama tonight" I told him he looked at me like I was crazy

"I am not leaving you alone with him are you nuts?" he exclaimed I smiled putting my hand on his cheek.

"Sweetie he isnt going to rape me again and you'll be in the house if he gets to lipy or I get to uncomfortable or scared I'll scream" I told he sighed turning off the truck nodding his head we got out and walked up to the pourch where steven stood up looking at me and randy.

"Im going to go inside my house steven im trusting you with my world one little scream I will rip you apart" Randy said glaring at steven and then kissed me and went inside the house I watched randy go inside the house and sat down on one of the chairs I looked at steven he looked like shit

"What do you want?"I asked him

"I want your forgiveness" he said, sitting down.

"steven you don't derserve my forgiveness not easiley you cant just come how many years and say im sorry and except me to be like oh ok I forgive you"

"Sam im sorry im sorry im sorry I need your forgiveness not just for me but I need your forgiveness for as well I know I hurt you and caused you anger," he said, grabbing my hand gently.

"Yes steven you did cause me anger and hurt, you're an asshole! You fucking ripped my soul apart not my heart my soul steven do you understand that?" I said, jerking my hand away from him.

"How am I an asshole?" he asked.

"How are you an asshole? You really want the list?" I asked, loudly and motioning with my arms. I didn't understand how he could be asking me this now.

"Yes, I would really like to see your point of view," he said

"I spent a lot of time with you you told me that you would be there for me even if we werent together that no matter what you would always be my friend and then you raped me you hit me you destroyed me you helped put me in prison and for six months after I got out you taunted me and made my life miserable!" I said loudly.

"I'm sorry for raping you ! Hell, I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot that I let my emotions get the best of me! I was in love with you, and god damnit, I still am!" steven yelled I heard the door slam open and saw randy standing there I looked at him and to steven as randy spared steven on and the fight was on I started yelling for them to stop I saw a car pull up and two big men running up pulling randy off I requnizd paul and the other as a wrestler named the undertaker holding randy.

"steven go now" I told him and walked over to randy who was struggling to get away from these guys.

"RANDY!" I yelled as he looked at me and sighed "Come on lets go in the house" I told him along with paul and taker they all nodded going into the house as we all sat down in the living room


	30. The mircale

I sighed putting my hand on my stomach im seven motnhs along now and as much fun as it's been I cant wait for this to be done! Im like a frigging whale I just got done painting baby randy's side of the room with blues and greens and trucks and stuff on the wall I looked over at jenna's side of the room and smiled as I put my hand on my stomach her side was pinks and yellows with butterflies on the walls.

I picked up my cell phone seeing the time knowing the guys would be here soon, grace went and took a nap an hour ago while I finished up the babie's rooms 

I walked out to the kitchen and opened the fridge getting a water, I felt a sharp pain in my side as I sat down I winced a little breathing through it as it passed okay that was weird, I took a drink of my water I smiled hearing a car pull up in the drive way and slowly got up I walked to the door and smiled seeing my boy's Dave and John Randy wasn't able to come just yet he had a few things to do.

A few hours later the guys went to KFC to get some grub for us that was all I wanted lately was chicken and some how it rubbed off on grace we sat in the kitchen and I got up to get more ice tea when I got the pain again I had gotten it off and on all afternoon but this one was sharp I droped my glass and bent down holding my side Grace stood up.

"You ok?" she asked walking to me I blew out a breath shaking my head no she grabbed my hand and carefully lead me to the living room sitting me down on the couch I leaned my head back as I heard a car pull up I knew grace would tell dave and we would have to go to the hopstial.

I sighed yup how did I know atleast being pregger's you get in right away that always make it worth it, John looked up at me with his blue eyes I squezed his hand as the doctor finished checking me he sighed writing something down on my chart I felt for john but I wanted someone in the room they wouldn't let grace my mom wasn't here when he needed to check me and it was weirder to have my brother then john he smiled as the doctor looked at us.

"Mrs.Batista Im sorry to inform you but your in active labor now I can give you something to try and stop the labor" he said I looked at him worried

"And what if it doesn't? will my babies be ok?" I asked

"Maime right now in this stage of pregancy your babies have more of a chance of survial then they would at even five months along, do you want to try the drug?"

"What are the side effects?" John asked for the first time speaking I gripped his hand

"For her just a racing heart shakieness she might feel ill for the babies aboustly nothing" he said

"Alright lets do it" I said John looked at me

"Baby girl are you sure?" he asked

"I don't care if they pump me full of drugs as long as my babies are ok!" I said sternly as the docotor nodded

"Let me go get some papers for you to sign and we'll get you an Iv hooked up to you " he told me he walked out of the room and I sighed leting out the breath I hadnt relized I was holding in I looked at John scared as he sat back down next to me.

"Where's Randy?" I asked finally john sighed

"Well I called Stepahnie instead because Randy wasn't answering his phone randy was in a match I told Steph to tell him right away he needed to call me or Dave it was about you and the babies" he told me as I just nodded my head as the DR came back in.

John's Pov

I saw her finally go to sleep after they gave her the medcine it'd been about an hour and no contractions that was good right I heard the door open and saw dave standing there wanting to know I sighed bending over kissing her fore head as I stood up I mointed for dave to go outside.

He handed me a coffee as they looked at me grace underneath daves arm looking scared "She's in active labor they gave her a drug I cant think of the name now, but hopefully it will stop the labor for now" I told him taking a drink of the coffee dave nodded

"Randy's stuck in traffic he just got off a plane Vince charted for him, Chris is here she's talking to the Doctor how is she?"

"Scared wanting randy she made me promise he would be here" I told them as dave nodded his head he kissed grace gently on the forehead I sighed wishing I had someone to love me the way these two and sam and randy loved each other I ran my fingers through my hair as chris came up she looked at me and I sighed hating to have to repeat myself

"She's in active labor they gave her a drug I cant think of the name now, but hopefully it will stop the labor for now" I told her as she nodded her head

"Can we see her?" she asked I nodded my head yes

"She's sleeping right now" I told her as she nodded and walked in.

SAMANTHA POVI woke up seeign my mom sitting next to my bed Dave leaning against the wall, and john on the other side of I bit my lip still no randy were was he? 

"Hey sleepy head" my mom said I smiled 

"Hey ma" 

"How you feeling? No contractions?" she asked 

"No but I feel like my heart is going to pound out of my chest and fly around the room" I told them 

My mom smiled lightly looking back at dave "Well if it does your brother will catch it" I sighed

"Where's randy? What the hell is taking him so long?" I asked 

"Sweetie his stuck in traffic his trying to get here" dave said as I rolled my eyes 

"Honey just relax" John said

"Oh yea relax im laying here with god knows what cursing through my viens I don't know whether my babies are going to live or die, and no one can find randy" I said fruasrated

"That's enough Samantha I know negative feelings and talk like that creates a negative enveroment, and right now we need postive" my mom said as I looked at her raising my eye brow

"ma you been smoking some of that herb? You know hitting the riffer? Getting stone?" I asked 

Before she could answer the door opened and randy came walking in he pushed past my mom and sat on the edge of the bed "I'm so sorry I couldn't get out of traffic baby how are you? Hows the babies?" randy asked I sighed hugging him sitting up a little.

"Im fine" I told him

"And the babies?" Randy asked I sighed looking back at my mom 

"We don't know yet"

Randy sighed looking around "Alright where do we stand?" he aksed 

John sat up "Well she tried a drug I still cannot remember the name of it, it's suppose to stop the labor its been two hours and no contractions so far" John said rand kept rubbing my cheek with his thumb "Okay what do we do know?" Randy asked

"Just cross our fingers and hope for the best" Dave said randy got up and sighed

"Alright you guys must be tired and I'm here now so why don't you go home and lie down I'll call you if anything happens" he said just when dave was about to respound I let out a gasp as I felt something trickle down my leg

"My water just broke" I said as randy came rushing to me and john went to get a nurse a few minutes later the doctor came in and confermend my water broke, no shit sherlock I thought randy scrubed up as they prepaired for an emgancy c-section randy stood at my head rubbing his hands through my hair trying to calm me down as my mom talked to me

"Honey you gotta stay calm and know we're here for you everythings going to be okay." she said I held back the tears.

"Im scared" I said queitly 

I looked up at randy as he grabbed a hold of my hand "Don't leave me" I told him he smiled a little

"Never baby doll, I wish I could do this for you" he told me as he kissed my forehead 

"Yea me to" I told him and then smield up at him

The doctor walked in and smiled "Well we're ready to go" he said I felt my nerves racing again.

"Well you wanna start with out me" I joked making everyone laugh a little.

My mom came and kissed my forehead "Okay well we're going to go wait in the waiting room" I nodded as everyone but a nurse the doctor and randy left the room, I looked up at the docotor 

"Why is this happening now?" I asked

"Samantha no one knows what triggers regualar labor let alone pre mature labor, but babies at this stage has survived you are young and healthy and you have had very good prenatle care" he said I sighed 

"And that's all good right?"

"You bet it is" The doctor said as I nodded my head closing my eyes as the doctor walked out.

"I'm terrifed randy" I told him as he bent closer to me making me open my eyes

"Listen to me you are very very strong and you are very stubborn and I think god likes that, your going to be okay the babies are going to be ok" he told me as I nodded my head "I love you samantha rose Anne Batista" he told me as I laughed

"I love you Randy Kieth Orton" he bent down and kissed me as the nurse started to wheel us out 

"I love you" randy kept repating as they wheeled me into the room and started the process.

Dave's POVI kept staring at the door I sent grace home she needed her rest, I don't know what I would do if this was her, I got up and started pacing the floors again I ran my hand through my hair and let out a breath I hadnt relized I been holding in my mom looked at me and sighed.

"David your going to wear a hole out in the floor sit down" she said as I rolled my eyes sitting back down how the hell could everyone be so fucking calm! God I wish I could just wrap sam in my arms and tell her everythings going to be okay.

I heard the door open and looked sighing in frastion seeing it was just my Aunt ann she walked up to all of us hugging us.

"Hows she doing?" she asked

"She's still in there" my mom replied ann nodded and walked over to me

"How you dholding up sluggo?" she asked as I sighed

"I don't know she's been in there for over an hour, how long does it take they cant be that big" I said fraustrated until the doctor came out I walked up quikly with John and everyone else right behind me

"Your daughter and sister has just given both to a baby boy and a baby girl" he said

"Is everything ok?" I asked him this man must've been intenmadated 

"Well Samantha is an recoverey Randy's with her right now"

"And the babies?" I asked

"Well being so premature their lungs arent fully devloped for them to breath on their own just yet, we have them in icu underneath an inkubeater on resprators and IV"S the next twenty four to forty eight hours is going to be the hardest, we had to force all the liquod out of their chest's seeing as they cant cry on their own just yet" he said 

"So what does that mean?" john asked

"It means they don't know anything man" I told him

"Is there anything we can do?" my mom asked

"the best thing is to just wait" he said as he started to walk away

"Whoa whoa man that's all you can say?" I said 

"Look Mr.Batista I know this is hard for all of you but please that's the best thing to do" he said as I shook my head looking at John

"Naw man call Vince tell him what's going on ask him if he knows of any spechulits" I said as john was already out the door on his cell phone.

Randy's POV

I walked into the room seeing sam sitting their fiddling with the blankette I smiled lightly at her.

"Hey you, you hungry?" I asked her walking towards her bed she shook her head no

"No not really" she said I nodded sitting on the side of the bed putting my hand on her leg.

"How you doin?" I asked her

"a little better Im still scared but its partly over right?" she asked as I smiled 

"Yes baby"

"any new word about the babies?" she asked I knew Dave and john were getting some people flown in to check them out 

"Not yet you want me to go check again?" I asked

"No its okay (she choked back a sob) this is really happing to us huh?" she asked shaking her head

"Im affaird so baby"

"What did I do wrong to derserve this?" she asked I shook my head no she wasn't going to blame herself for this

"HEy you listen to me you didn't do anything baby not a damn thing stuff like this it just happens" I told her

"I mean im not a smoker I didn't drink while I was pregant I eat healthy or I think I do it has to be something randy" 

"Baby its none of that" I told her 

"Then what is it Randy if I did nothing Physcally wrong then why is my babies might die" she finally cried "It doesn't make since randy why do I derserve this" she cried into my chest as I kissed her head

"HEy you don't derseve this I don't deserve this and our baby doesn't deserve this" he said as I let her cry.

Sam's POV

I finally let go of randy and laid my head back down as the doctor's john and dave flew in walked into the room I smiled a little I guess this is just how they need to handle this I guess it's better then beating the shit out of something or one which im sure my brother wants to do.

"Mr and Mrs.Orton, we examied the baby and im affiard we have to go with what Dr.Tindele says" he told us as I nodded

"Thank you so much for your time" I told him

"Don't give up hope sweetie I've seen babies born at this age that looks at lot unhealthy then those two, I think as long as you pray everything will be fine" he told us as he excited the room I looked at randy as he squeezed my hand 

"Go let the guys know baby" I told him as he nodded and kissed my forehead I watched him walk out the door and looked up to the ceiling

"I know I don't pray as much as I should, Lord I haven't done this in awhile, soemtimes I feel so small but lord please please I'm begging you let my babies be okay let them live and give me the chance to be the mom I know I can be" I said queitly as I wiped away the tears that had fallen.

By this time Randy's parents were here everyone came in randy smiled "Baby we can see them are you up to it?" he asked as I nodded my head yes, he walked over and helped me stand up and we walked to where they were, they made everyone put protective clothes on and wash their hands and put gloves on I leaned against randy as we looked at our babies laying next to each other.

"They're so beautiful" I said randy put his hand on the incubater 

"that's my daughter my beautiful daughter, and my son my boy" he siad I could hear the tears in his vocie he shook his head

"Whats the point to this?" I asked the spechaulists who stayed around

"Well in some cases parents pull the cords and let nature takes it course" he said as I looked at randy 

"Well randy what do you think?" I asked

"I think our babies derserve to live this life not hooked up to all these machine what about you?" he asked

"I think the same thing" I said feeling myself choke the doctor nodded saying he would go the forms for us to sign

"I need some air" randy said as he walked out of the room Randys dad and john and my brother follwoed him as all the women stayed with me.

Randys POV

I stormed out with the guys behind me not being able to take it my dad came up

"you hang in there son" he told me as I shook my head

"I don't know how much of this I can take" I said and then felt horiable for saying it

"Hey its hard I know its hard but sometimes you just gotta put one foot infrotn of the other and hope you don't trip" he told me 

"I feel like im going to lose it" I said wiping my face Dave came up pushing by my dad

"No no your not I have never seen as together as you have been today your going to make it through this" Dave said

"Yea man your doing great" John said

"Look Samantha needs you now more then other you gotta stay focused just when you think you don't have any more to give you got dig deeper and find it just like in the ring when your sweaty and hot and every muscel in your body is killing you but you got a job to do so you dig deeper and harder just to finish that match, that's what you need to do here son" my dad told me as I shook my head.

"This isnt a wrestling match dad I don't think if I lose this one I can just focus on what I did wrong" I said he looked back at dave and john

"Hey john come on I need to call grace and let her know whats going on" dave said as john just nodded and followed him my dad looked at me

"Son im going to get you through this" my dad told me as I sighed

"it just happened so fast just a year ago Sam and I just got back together and then she's pregant and im sorry dad but it took me a long time just to adjust to the fact that I was going to be a dad and now I want more then anything else in this world" I told him

"Son I know im not the smartest man in the world, but theres good and theres bad, no one thinks of the bad tell its right there in your face and you have no where else to turn and you think theres no way you can go on but then days go by weeks months and a year and you look back and think wow I got through that and then you just stand" my dad told me as I nodded he came in and hugged me

"I love you dad" I told him

"I love you son"

Samanthas POV

I wachted the doctor hand me my daughter and hand my son to my mom I smiled down at my daughter cradling here in my arms as grace walked in and stood next to me.

"Hey you I know you" I said I looked at my mom "God they just look so fragile what am I going to do mom?" 

"I think we should just hold them" as I handed my daughter off to my mom and took my son from randys mom we did that till everyone had said hello and then the grand mothers held them Randys mom looked down at baby randy and smiled ash she touched his little hands "Oh my that's quiete a grip you got there, I think your stronger then your letting on yes I do" she said as she handed him back to me my mom just took Jenna back

"All I know is you come from a long line of women who fight and I don't think your going to be any different" she said as my aunt ann took both of them holding each in one arm she closed her eyes blinking back tears.

"Hi Jenna Girl you are so beautiful just like your mommy, and your mr.randy are handsome just like your daddy I think you two are just waiting testing us arent you?" she said as the guys walked back in Dave took Jenna and Randy took Randy Dave looked down at Jenna and smiled.

"You know Im your uncle Dave, I remember when your mommy was five we were riding our bike's around me your mommy your daddy and uncle John, well your daddy me and uncle john got off of our bikes cause we were going down a steep heel we told your mommy to get off hers but she refused her bike went flying down the hill as we chased after her she was screaming, I remember your daddy stuck his foot out infront of the tire to stop the bike while I grabbed your mommys shirt pulling her to me and uncle john grabbed me so we didn't tumble down the hill, what im telling you and your brother, is if your start to feel like your going to fall don't worry we're all here to some how catch you" he told her as I was now crying I watched Randy take Jenna from him and now he was holding both our daughter and son he smiled down at them.

John carefully took them and looked down at them "I cant bielive it your little one's are mini me's of your mommy and daddy's" he said and handed them back to me and randy we laid them back down and I made sure they were covered up tightly as randy pulled me to him and we both cried in each others arms.


	31. happily ever after

LIPS OF AN ANGEL

SIX MONTHS LATER

I stood in the little room I looked around not believing this day was going to happen, today is the day I become Orton

I looked at grace who smiled at me my mom finishing tieing the back of my dress I sat down feeling nervous I ran to the bathroom I fell down at the toilet I started to puke, I felt my hair being pulled back I sighed stopping I looked at grace and shook my head.

"I cant do this I cant" I said leaning against the wall grace smiled looking at me.

"Yes you can you have loved this man since you were eight years old, your going to get up rinse your mouth out and walk down that aisle and finish you happily ever after" she said just as there was a knock on the door.

I just nodded standing up as grace went to answer the door I rinsed my mouth out and walked out to the main room I smiled at my brother as he held out his arm.

"you ready?" he asked I looked past him to grace and smiled.

"Yea im ready" I said as I laced my arm through his and we headed out.

I watched as the wedding party headed out and looked at Dave smiling he leaned in and hugged me.

"Im sorry proud of you baby sister" he said I smiled at him as the music for me started I gripped my brothers arm as I walked down the aisle I feel myself shake as I got closer to randy.

We stopped in front of randy as the preacher looks at me smiling "Who gives this women away?"

"I do and our mother" Dave said as he leaned down and kissed me on my check handing me over to randy.

I smiled at randy as we finished our vows I slipped rends band on his finger and smiled "I do" I said as he leaned in kissing me I smiled as he pulled away.

"Lips of an angel" he whispered laying his forehead on mine I closed my eyes knowing this is right where I belong I opened them and smiled seeing grace and my brother smiling at me.

FIVE YEARS LATER

I laughed watching the kids playing the in the mud Randy was due home any moment grace came out and shook her head.

"Well wont the guys be happy to come home to this?" she said I smiled

"Randy would love it" I said as Jenna came to me

"Mommy come play with us" she said I smiled as I ran right onto the muddy slip and slide grace laughed as Angel got her to do it we were all laughing having a good time.

RANDYS POV

I smiled at Dave both of us happy to be home as we pulled in my smile got wider seeing my wife, our children my niece and grace all playing in the mud I laughed shutting the car door as Dave did the same both of us smiling all five heads turned I laughed hearing all the kids yell daddy and the women jump up embarrassed to be getting caught playing in the mud.

"Daddy daddy mommy got muddy with us" my kids giggled at me as they jumped on me I laughed as Samantha walked over to me putting her hands put in her back pockets I smiled.

"I see mommy found her inner child" I said Samantha rolled her eyes

I smiled walking over to hear grabbing her face and kissing her making her moan I heard the kids giggle.

"Ewww!" they all giggled as I pulled away Samantha smirked and slapped mud on me I laughed

"Oh you going down" I said a laid her down flat in the mud she smiled

"I'd be careful how hard you lay me down" she said I smiled at her

"Oh yea whys that?" I asked

"Cause you don't want to hurt the baby" she said putting her hand on her stomach I smiled estacly as I leaned down kissing her again, yes lips of an angel.


End file.
